Kaze to Konoha
by Kamikakushi
Summary: [AU] Meteor GardenHana Yori Dango Xover. Sasuke is Konoha University’s rich bad boy. Naruto is the poor, naïve idiot who hates Sasuke’s guts. Could a relationship ever form between them? And Neji…Well, what about him? [SasuNaruNeji, NejiTenten]R
1. Bad boys, Terror, and the Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Kishimoto. I don't own Meteor Garden/Hana Yori Dango. It belongs to Kamio. Any anonymous characters were either based on mean people, my friends or myself...::eye twitch::  
  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru...Followed by some NejiNaru ::evil giggle::, some NejiTenten ::smiles at Miya-chan::, ShikaIno, a hint of KakaIru ::giggles madly::, one-sided SasuSaku, GaaraNaru, NaruHaku...Do I have anymore? Yeah, that's about it.  
  
**Warning:** Shonen-ai. Be prepared for some OOCness. There won't be much "action", if that's what you're hoping for. This is one of Jia's very, very, **_very_** few G rated, HAPPY stories...::sweatdrop:: I'm so morbid...This is my first romantic comedy people! And my last! I'm very fond of writing...  
  
**Summary:** [AU] Meteor Garden/Hana Yori Dango xover. Sasuke is the Konoha University's rich bad boy. Naruto is the poor, naïve idiot who hates Sasuke's guts. Could a relationship ever form between them? And Neji...Well, what about him? Will this handsome, lonely bachelor steal away Naruto's heart? And will Sasuke and Naruto end up together? It was hate at first sight...

* * *

**_Kaze to Konoha  
_**  
By Jia Zhang

* * *

Chapter I : Bad boys, Terror and the Beginning of SomethingIt was early September. The weather was still pretty warm. And on this lovely day, the soft breeze of the wind swept up the leaves that fell to the earth, and into the clear blue sky, very much like how life was for people, we the leaves, controlled by the force of the wind, our rarely benevolent destiny. The new semester had just started, and everyone was turning away from their summer vacations and back to focusing on school. Well, not exactly, anyway. Not for Konoha University.  
  
Uzumaki Naruto road down the street on his scooter[1], past the leaves and the trees and the whisper of the wind, it's promises of a good day, to his school, Konoha U, the most prestigious and expensive school in all Japan, residing in the very high maintenance Konoha City, just east of Tokyo. Slowly, the blonde's scooter came to a stop, halting Naruto dead in the tracks. He tried to ignite the engine, but there was no effect. Sighing, Naruto banged the scooter a bit, trying to get the engine to get going.  
  
Just then, an elegant, white Mercedez drove by and pulled along side of Naruto. The blue-eyed young man turned as the window slide down, revealing a very pretty girl with long straight black hair and olive eyes. Kakei Jun gave a little smirk, and sighed at Naruto's predicament.  
  
"Oh, Naruto-kun...What happened? Your ride broke down again?" The girl gave a rather exasperated look.  
  
Naruto said nothing. His sapphire blue eyes shifted back to his poor, sickly scooter, as he tried to fix it (i.e. banging it). With a sigh, Jun got out of the car.  
  
"You know, it would be best to just get rid of that pathetic scooter," spoke Jun. "Every morning, you ride that excuse to school...and this is what happens. And it gets you all dirty." Her olive eyes eyed the small smug on Naruto's cheek. As Naruto dusted off his hands, Jun took out from her purse a small handkerchief. "Here, use this to clean that smug. Go ahead, you can use it."  
  
The blonde youth took the handkerchief, looking at it rather curiously, as Jun got back into her car. She then suddenly turned around. "Oh, and remember to give that back to me. It's by Gucci." The girl got back into her car. "If it weren't for people like you, our school would really have some of the _best_ people in the city." The window rolled up. "Drive," she told the chauffer.  
  
As the car drove off, Naruto looked at the handkerchief, then back to the Jun driving off, before rolling his eyes, whipping the smug off his face, and tossing the very expensive Gucci handkerchief over his shoulder. He pushed his scooter along to the free parking zone.  
  
As the blonde parked his pathetic excuse for a vehicle, he took off his white helmet, hearing someone call his name.  
  
"Naruto, ohayo! Your scooter broken again?"  
  
Naruto turned, looking up to see the Konoha U gardener, Mr. Yoshida[2]. "Ah! Good morning to you, too, Yoshida-san. Yeah, it's broken again." He turned the key and locked the vehicle. "But it's okay, it should be working again at the end of the school. It's always like this."  
  
From the bag that swung around his shoulders, Naruto removed a neatly wrapped bundle. "I made some onigiri for your wife. I hope she's feeling better."[3] He handed it to Mr. Yoshida.  
  
"Oh, that's so kind of you, Naruto. I'll be sure to give these to Keiko when I get home."  
  
"See you later, Yoshida-san!" said the blonde as he left towards the school building, a large, well built academic medium.  
  
Konoha University was, as said before, the best university in Japan, and one of the best in the world. Almost all of its students were from the richest families of Konoha City, Tokyo, and Yokohama, able to afford the most expensive things. There were, of course, a few who just got by on tuition, or got by on a scholarship. Naruto didn't exactly wish to be at a place like this. He thought that the majority of the students at Konoha University were really snobby and rude. But there were some that were nice.  
  
Naruto got to his locker and opened it. He then noticed his friend, Temari, at her locker, getting out some book. "Ohayo gozimasu, Temari!" chirped the blonde.  
  
Temari smiled. "Ohayo, Naruto." The other blonde got a few more books out from her locker.  
  
Naruto then noticed the books that Temari was carrying. "Anno, Temari, isn't that a different version of our Literature text?"  
  
"Yeah, it's an advanced version."  
  
Naruto looked to his own Literature text for a moment. "But sensei only told us to study this one."  
  
"Oh, I know, but Konoha U is a really well off school. I don't think they would let us off so easily. So I got this to do some more studying, just so I'd be prepared for whatever they have on the exams."  
  
The blonde groaned. "Ah...I'm dead, then."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Naruto. It may be just me fussing too much."  
  
Naruto nodded. "Hn. It has to be you, 'cause sensei only told us to read this one." He sighed as he got his notebooks from his locker. "You know, I think you're the only person in this school that is worrying about studies. Nobody else seems to come here to study; all they want to do is socialize. They show off their cars, purses, and new cloth." He shook his head. "It's all so pathetic."  
  
Temari laughed. "Ichikawa Yukari is the worst. Did you see what she did? She got a nose job! Cost $500,000!"  
  
Naruto looked at Temari, shocked. "A $500,000 nose-job!?" Naruto sighed. "What's the good in that? People like them shouldn't play around with their piggy noses."  
  
"And why not?" asked Temari.  
  
"'Cause if they raise it anymore, their forehead's gonna grow bigger."  
  
Temari giggle. "You're lying."  
  
"If you don't believe me, just look at Yukari!"  
  
Temari laughed and followed her friend to class. Unknown to the two girls, a locker, only a few feet away from them, was open, and hanging from the locker was a red strip of the paper in red, and written on it in black "You'll Be Dead", and in gold, _**K4**_. With a brush of wind, the empty locker slammed shut.

* * *

In a dark classroom, a young man with fuzzy eyebrows gathered whatever books were left in his desk. Outside, all the students were gazing into through the window at the man with the fuzzy eyebrows.  
  
Yukari, a girl with dark rouge hair powdered her face, her friend Jun looking through the window. "Lee's dropped out. I'm surprised it took him so long. Why's he back?"  
  
"He's here to get the rest of his books," spoke Jun. "But if it was me, I wouldn't even come back. It'd be way too embarrassing."  
  
"Totally."  
  
As the rest of the study body continued to gaze through the classroom window at Rock Lee, Naruto and Temari rounded the corner and approached the large gathering, both curious at what was happening.  
  
"Oh, just look at him," said one girl. "That poor guy. I feel so sorry for him."  
  
"Then why don't you go talk to him?" said a guy.  
  
"No way!" retorted the girl. "What if K4 found out? I'd be in so much shit! No way!"  
  
Rock Lee exited the dark classroom, his head hung low. All the students gazed after him, all feeling quite sorry for him, but none of them did anything. Naruto felt very sympathetic towards Rock Lee.  
  
Suddenly, the large amount of books spilled from the bowl headed youth's hands and on to the floor. Almost on instinct, Naruto went forth to help him, but was pulled back by Temari who shook her head.  
  
"Don't, Naruto," whispered the girl. "If you help him, who knows what K4 is going to do to you when they find out."  
  
Naruto felt a pang of guilt as he watched poor Rock Lee pick up his books alone. "But..."  
  
"No, Naruto. This is happening to Lee because he got in trouble with K4 last week. And that's why he's dropping out of school now."  
  
_**Flash Back**  
  
"What's so great about K4?" said the bowl headed young man. "My idol, Gai- sensei, told me never to be scared of bullies like you! You think I'm scared? Noooo!"  
  
Covered under the darkness of the shade, four figures stopped, and turned towards Lee. The leader smirked in the shadows.  
  
"Do you know who you're talking to?" he spoke.  
  
The very next day, as Lee opened his locker, he saw a red slip of paper, K4's signature of doom, with the words "You'll Be Dead" on it, and written in gold...**K4**.  
  
Rock Lee looked around to see all the others students gaze at him and that piece of paper, and they all backed away from him, all fearing the wrath of K4.  
  
**End Flash Back**  
_  
Naruto looked on sadly at the poor guy. Suddenly, a teacher came by. He curiously gazed at the students, all of them doing nothing but staring at the poor Rock Lee.  
  
"Hn. What are you all doing standing there?" he spoke. "What's going on?"  
  
Jun stepped up. "Uh, Ebisu-sensei...Lee's dropping out of school."  
  
"Dropping out?" said Ebisu, incredulous.  
  
"That's right," said Jun.  
  
"I'm his teacher. Did he get my permission to drop out!? Lee!"  
  
"Sensei..." spoke Yukari. "Lee was forced to drop out by K4, because he spoke against them."  
  
"Incredible...Konoha University actually has people like this!? Lee!" Ebisu walked over the fuzzy eye browed youth. "Lee, don't get yourself in trouble anymore."  
  
Naruto's eyes widened in surprise at the teacher's comment.  
  
"At your next school, be a good kid and stay away from people." He patted the boy on the shoulder as Rock Lee walked away sadly. As he left, the bell rung. "Get to class everybody."[4]  
  
Naruto and Temari stared as their classmates and teacher entered the classroom. Taking a deep sigh, Naruto followed Temari into class, still feeling the injustice and the incredulous behavior of his classmates and teacher.  
  
As Naruto got into class and sat down, Ebisu wrote two words of kanji on the chalkboard[5]. "_Onjou_. Compassion. One of the most fundamental things of being human. It is one of the most essential qualities a person should have through life, as said by Confucius. Now, today we will be talking about one of Confucius' theories of compassion towards people..."[6]  
  
Naruto sat there and listen to the incredible BS that came out of Ebisu's mouth, things about compassion, essential qualities of a human being, et cetera, et cetera. He found there to be a great irony in this whole situation, after what happened with Rock Lee and all. Unable to stand the hypocrisy the teacher was spouting, he slammed his hands on the table and stood up.  
  
"Anno...Uzumaki-kun, what is it?" asked Ebisu.  
  
"I need to go poo..." he said, his voice filled with annoyance and irritation.[7]  
  
Ebisu blinked at Naruto for a moment. "Um...Alright. You may use the washroom."  
  
Angry and pissed off, Naruto stormed down the hall, up the stairs and to the roof. He pushed opened the door angrily and stormed to edge, his hands gripping the stone concrete. He breathed hard as he looked down angrily at Konoha's campus. It was injustice, what these people did. What these people were. "Stupid school, stupid teachers," he spoke heatedly. "A student drops out of school, and all they can say is for him to stay out of those people's business. Their all bakas!" he called out. "They're all useless people, who can't do anything for themselves. They're all shit-heads!"[8] He puffed. "Especially K4...They're just retards...Pig head four! Pig head four!" He called out...knowing that really no one would hear him.  
  
Down the street, two elegant cars followed each other as they drove to school.  
  
"Bakayarous. Who do they think they are? They'd better not go against me, 'cause I won't back down!" Naruto called.  
  
The two cars drove up the front of the school and came to a halt. The car doors opened, and out stepped four young men, well dressed and well groomed, and very good looking. The four boys gathered together, looking around the campus. They were back! Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji, and Uchiha Sasuke! The four kings of Konoha! **_K4_**!

* * *

Naruto stared out angrily as the campus. But after a few moments, his anger subsided. The blonde sighed, looking down. "If I really won't back down...Then why didn't I go help Lee..." he asked himself. Naruto felt very ashamed and guilty with himself for now helping out the fuzzy eye browed youth. "I should go back to class..."  
  
The day passed by pretty quickly. It was lunch now, and Temari and Naruto were carrying a basket of cloth that one of the organizations of the school was going to donate to charity. "Naruto, do you have any night classes this year?" asked Temari.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Aw...Why not?"  
  
"'Cause I've got a part-time job," answered the blue-eyed boy.  
  
"Damn. That means I have to go all by myself. Too bad."  
  
Both suddenly stopped as they saw in the distance four guys walking their way. They dressed very "hip"[9], and walked as if they owned the school. Everybody was looking at them; Shikamaru, the smartest in school and a playboy (AN: I know... This doesn't work too much, but I love Shika! And he should be a player! ), Kiba, a really laid back and happy-go-lucky guy, Neji, a really quiet and stoic young man, and last, but certainly not least, Sasuke, the leader of K4, a bad boy would be the only word to describe him, and he was also the best looking guy in school.  
  
Naruto and Temari turned to each other, a nervous gaze on both their faces. When they turned back... "Ah!" both cried in union as the teacher, Ebisu, slammed right into Sasuke, sending Ebisu to the floor. A pop can rolled to Naruto's foot. Spilt all over Sasuke was Ebisu's coke. The dark haired pretty-boy stood there passively. Ebisu looked up at Sasuke, quite frightened.  
  
"Ah...Gomennasai..." He got up. "Gomennasai," he repeated to Sasuke. "I...I...didn't see you."  
  
Sasuke turned to Ebisu, a scowl on his face. "You ran into me," he spoke, annoyed. "If you ran into any other students, would be you apologizing, **_sensei_**?"  
  
"Ah, yes, yes! Of course..." said Ebisu, stuttering. "Let me clean this up for you." He thus began to use his sleeve to clean that coke that dripped off of Sasuke's face.  
  
"Sensei..." spoke Sasuke. Ebisu immediately stopped what he was doing. "You're stepping on my foot."  
  
"Gomen! Gomennasai!" said Ebisu, obviously frightened.  
  
"If saying sorry was it, why would there be a need for the police..." said Sasuke.[10]  
  
Ebisu sniff. "I'm sorry...I know...You won't see me tomorrow."  
  
"You..." Sasuke raised his hand.  
  
"Ah! Don't hit me!" said Ebisu as he ran away, running smack into Naruto and Temari who had been watching the incredible display of patheticism in front of them. In the process, Ebisu knocked the basket of clothing to the ground, he scrabbled to pick the stuff up and place it all back into the basket, with Naruto and Temari standing next to him.  
  
Sasuke look to Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji, and following his lead, the four walked off. The three stood aside as K4 passed by them. Suddenly Sasuke kicked the basket of clothing to the side, causing all the cloths to scatter across the floor. "Master Sasuke isn't feeling too well this week," spoke Kiba with a smirk. "Getting the school halls all messed up."  
  
Naruto gazed angrily after Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke as they walked off. _Can't believe that there are people in this world who are so disregarding of others,_ he thought. Suddenly, he turned to see Neji pick up the basket, and piece by piece, placed all the scattered clothing back into it. When he got up, he turned, and for a moment locked eyes with Naruto. The blonde immediately felt his cheeks redden as he stared into Neji's calming and lovely pale eyes.[11]  
  
The blue-eyed boy suddenly broke the eye contact and looked down. "Neji! What are you doing?" called Kiba. "Let's go!"  
  
Naruto stared in awe as Neji left, following his three friends.

* * *

"This K4 you talk about, are this really this extravagant and bad- mannered?" asked Yamanaka Ino, Naruto's high school friend and fellow employee at the bakery shop "Ki Ki Wai!", where Naruto had a part-time job.[12]  
  
"Absolutely," said Naruto, dress in a white shirt, a red vest and a cute red bow tie, with black pants, the uniform of Ki Ki Wai. "Especially their leader, Uchiha Sasuke. He's the worst! I should really show you once how bad they are."  
  
The two friends were busy folding bags and putting cakes in the display for the Ki Ki Wai bakery. "Wai!" said Ino as she look off dreamily. "I really want to see this K4."  
  
"Ino!" said Naruto, disapprovingly. "What kind of expression is that?"  
  
"Oh, c'mon Naruto!" spoke the blonde girl. "Every guy in my college are all so pathetic and wishy-washy."  
  
"Hey, they're still better than our school. I'm telling you, my school is no different from Hell." Naruto sighed. "Konoha University was started and is still funded by their four families, the four biggest in Japan, the Hyugas, Naras, Inuzukas, and Uchihas. They're all being groomed to be the heirs to their family, so at school they do what they want and when they want to. And nobody does anything about it!" Naruto sighed once more as he carried a couple of finished cakes into the display counter. "I'm not talking about this anymore. I get pissed just thinking about them."  
  
"Eh! C'mon Naru, tell me more! I wanna know more!" whined Ino. "I'm interested, okay!"  
  
"I'm not talking," retorted Naruto.  
  
"Talk!"  
  
"No..."  
  
"C'mon..." begged Ino.  
  
"No way."  
  
Ino pouted, and sighed in defeat. "Then at least tell me why they are called K4?"  
  
"Ha ha ha ha..." Naruto laughed sarcastically. "The reason for this is very funny. K4 means [Konoha's Best Four], meaning their best in looks, money, and status. It's really shameful, eh?"  
  
"Wow..." spoke Ino dreamily. "Wai...They must be really cool..."  
  
Naruto hit Ino over the head with a small cake carrying box. "You're talking non-sense," said Naruto. "They may be really good looking guys, but on the inside their bad to the core, and they love to bully people and they boast like hell." The blonde puffed. "I gave them the nickname of _Pig Head Four_."  
  
"Are they really as bad as you say they are?" asked Ino.  
  
Naruto thought about it for a moment, and suddenly an image of Neji popped into his head. He immediately felt his heart go pitter-patter. "Well...There's one that's different for the other three..." He turned back to Ino. "He seems...like a nice guy."  
  
The blonde began to place the other cakes into the display case. Ino looked at him mischievously. "Oh..." she teased as she poked Naruto in the cheek. "Naru-chan...You like that guy..."  
  
"No way..." denied Naruto. "I've already decided that in these four years of college, I'm gonna keep to myself. If it doesn't concern me, I'm gonna stay out of it. Besides. I live in a completely different world than these people. If it weren't for my oka-san, I wouldn't even be going to this stupid school."  
  
Ino sighed as she went to the kitchen to the rest of the cakes. "You know, Naruto, you've change after going to that school," she spoke rather nostalgically. "You used to stick up for everybody, and treated everybody the same. You're not the Uzumaki Naruto I used to know."  
  
Naruto looked sadly at his friend. He turned towards the light that passed through the window. _The truth is, I hate this me...It's not at all who I used to be...who I am. I used to help everybody. Now, I can't even offer a friendly smile to Lee. Is this really the kind of person I am now?  
_  
That day, when Naruto got home, he felt slightly depressed. His shoulders felt oddly heavy as he pushed opened the door to his house. "Tadaima!" he called into the house as he took off his shoes.  
  
"Naru-chan! You're home!" called Naruto's mother, Tsunade. (AN: I couldn't help it! It was her or Iruka! And I just couldn't do this to Iruka! You'll see what I mean soon.)  
  
"Wah! Ka-san..." spoke Naruto as he looked up at his mom. "You dyed your hair..."  
  
"Yep!" answered Tsunade. "And it only cost $10! It was DIY!" The blonde, and now red headed woman beamed.  
  
"You look like you're from Europe or something..." said Naruto as he stepped into the living room, with his mom following.  
  
"Eh, that's good," answered Tsunade. "Naruto, you know, a foreign guy is okay too...Have you met any good guys at school?"  
  
"Oka-san! I go to school to study," retorted Naruto as he placed his bag onto the couch. "What does it have to do with guys?"  
  
"Yes...Study...But when you go a school that cost _so much_, you're bound to meet a good guy."  
  
"Ho...Oka-san, you worry to much about image and stuff, and losing face." The blonde turned and walked down the hall into the kitchen. "We don't have any money, yet we live in this big house and you send me to such an expensive school..." As he passed by the washroom, Naruto knocked on the door. "Otou- san! It's dinner!  
  
"An ordinary college would have been fine," spoke the blonde. He opened the rice cooker and spoon himself a bowl of rice and sat down at the dinner table. "You know, everybody at school is crazy. It's like they don't care about life anymore. All they do is socialize and talk about L.V, Prada, Chanel..." Tsunade listened in awe. "Every month I only make $5,000...and they spent that amount in one day. Bleh!" He stuck out his tongue in disgust. "I'm not like those people."  
  
As the boy picked up his chopsticks, a suddenly smile came over his face as he looked to Tsunade. "'Ka-san, could I drop out? This way you don't have to spend so much money on my tuition."  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Tsunade in anguish, smacking her hand down on the kitchen table. "That's called the [High Life]," she explained to her uninterested son. "I just want for you to one day be at that top, so our whole family can follow your lead of your flying leaf in the wind into the good life..." She looked off dreamily. "That's why I use so much money to send you to Konoha University, used all my connects, and leaving me with so much debt, just to get you into that school...And now you say you won't go...You want to ruin my life long..." She breathed in, seeming as if she were suffering from an asthma attack. "Life long...Long...long...long..."  
  
"Oka-san, are you alright?" said a worried Naruto as he rushed to his mom's side. "Otou-san! Where's oka-san's inhaler?"  
  
"In the bedroom!" called Jiraiya, Naruto's father. (AN: Once again, I couldn't help it! It was him or Kakashi! And I have a better role for Kaka, and I just couldn't make him so lame... You'll see what I mean...) The white haired man got out of the washroom, and his eyes bulged as he saw his wife's predicament. He quickly rushed to his wife's side.  
  
"Here's the inhaler," called Naruto.  
  
"Quick, quick," said Jiraiya as he took the inhaler to Tsunade. She breathed, her body moving from gasping for air. "Eh, anata, better now?"  
  
Tsunade turned back to Naruto. "...Life long dream..." She puffed some more as she began to calm down. "A lot better now..."  
  
"Okay, okay...That's good, that's good..." He shooed Naruto back to his seat as he himself sat down. "Let's eat."  
  
"Itadakimasu..." muttered the blue-eyed boy.  
  
Just as Jiraiya was about to spoon himself a bowl of rice, Tsunade pushed him roughly aside. "You don't need to eat anymore!" shouted Tsunade. "You've already had _four_ bowls. Your son hasn't even had one!"  
  
"I-I-I-I..." muttered the white haired man. "What are you yelling at me for?"  
  
"You eat everything! If I don't yell at you who do I yell at?" shouted Tsunade. "You've been at your company for 20 years, and you have yet to be promoted. Tachikawa next door..." And the two began their string of arguments, from jobs and stuff and money, continuing on about how pathetic Jiraiya is. Et cetera.[13]  
  
"Alright! Stop arguing!" shouted Naruto finally. He sighed. "I won't drop out of school."  
  
"That's right, that's right," said Jiraiya, as he and Tsunade smiled, made up and began having dinner.  
  
That night, Naruto pulled back the covers and got into bed. His head turned to the little pink bunny with a red bow-tied that sat on his night table. He gazed at it for a few moments. "What am I gonna do?" he asked the little bunny. "I don't want it to be like this at all." He sighed and turned off the light and went to bed.

* * *

In another part of the city, in the club called "Dracula's Daughter"[14], Shikamaru pushed the pool stick, catapulting the white Q ball into the rest of the colour round objects, sending them across the pool table, a very pretty girl in a black dress by his side. The music pounded against walls. Neji sat at a table, slightly bored with the whole thing. Kiba was playing darts. Then, Sasuke joined them, sitting at a seat next to Neji. All three sat down, each with their respective drinks in front of them.  
  
"Why did we come to such a weird place?" asked Sasuke.  
  
Kiba laughed as he starred at Sasuke's head. "Did you change your hairstyle?"  
  
"Yeah...So? Ruiko work on it for an hour."  
  
Kiba smirked. "Well, if you had to change it, why not get a better one."  
  
Sasuke scoffed. "Did I asked for your opinion?" He turned to Neji. "Eh, Neji, what do you think?"  
  
Neji stuck out his arm, his thumb pointing upwards, and then he directed it downward.  
  
Sasuke groaned. "Well, I can't do anything about it now..."  
  
Back by the pool table, most of the balls were now in their respective corners. Shikamaru walked around the table, eyeing at what position and how he should make the next shot.  
  
"Eh, Kiba," spoke Sasuke. "Get some food..."  
  
"Waiter!" said Kiba as he snapped his fingers. Neji ignored the whole thing, as he was staring very intently at his cell phone.  
  
"A _Mousse Duck Foie Gras_," said Kiba.[15]  
  
"Sorry, we don't have that here," replied the waiter.  
  
Kiba sighed. "Then, a '89 wine."  
  
"Um...We don't carry '89," replied the waiter. "Would you like to look at our wine selection."  
  
"No, just go..." said Sasuke, annoyed. He turned to Kiba. "Why did we come to this lame place anyways?"  
  
"Shika," smirked Kiba, nudging his head towards Shikamaru. "His new lady works here..."  
  
Sasuke looked over at Shikamaru, who just shot another ball into the hole. Shikamaru looked up and nodded at Sasuke. The dark haired young man rolled his eyes in annoyance. Kiba drank from his glass. "Eh," he said to Sasuke, nudging his head towards Neji. "You know who he's waiting to call, right?"  
  
Sasuke glanced over at the white-eyed boy for a moment, before turned back to his own drink. The trio was very bored, indeed. Just then, a group of guys walked into the bar. Sasuke's eyes shifted towards them, and then Kiba turned to where the Uchiha was looking at. The group approached Shikamaru and his "lady friend".  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked the girl as Shikamaru shot the last ball into the hole. The girl tried to get behind Shikamaru, but one of the guys (the leader) grabbed her by the arm. She snapped her arm away from him. Shikamaru look up, now interesting.  
  
"You should be a little more polite to women," he spoke.  
  
"Do you know whose property she is?" said the guy. "Don't you listen around?"  
  
"Hn," Shikamaru smirked. "Yes, I've heard. And I've also heard what an ass her boyfriend is."  
  
"Do you know who you're talking to!?" shouted the guy.  
  
Just then, Sasuke came up, grabbed the guy by the shoulder and turned him to face him. "Do you know who I am?" he asked as he rammed his fist into the guy's face, and then turning around and hitting the other two thugs that were with them.  
  
Feeling it was his time to join, Kiba got up from his seat and held one of the guys by the shirt as the guy tried to hit him. Kiba simply smirked as his fist suddenly met the guy in the face.  
  
Sighing at the brawl that was now preceding, Shikamaru sighed and put down his pool stick. "Every girl's worth is only one week," he spoke as he approached the leader. "But you still should be nice to them." And thus, kicked the guy in the stomach, sending him flying.  
  
Meanwhile, Sasuke was in an arm lock with one of the other guys. He knocked him in the head, sending the other guy flying. Calmly, Neji got up from his seat and approached the bar tender, the brawl still going about around him. Kissing the girl on the cheek and telling her he'll call her later, Shikamaru past Sasuke and Kiba, and out of the building. By then, Sasuke was done, and he followed suit, going out the door along with Shikamaru. The rest of the guys had all been beaten up. Badly.  
  
"Hey boss," said Neji calmly. He took a wad of bills from his pocket and placed it on the counter. "Here's $5,000. It should cover the damages." He then left his card. "If not, call this number. My people will deal with it." Then he took the bear bottle next to him and smashed it over a guy's head, who Kiba was struggling with on the floor. Getting up and laughing at the situation, Kiba followed Neji out the door.

* * *

Walking down the stairs of Konoha University. Naruto and Temari were both carrying boxes of paper. In Temari's hand was a coke. "Eh, Temari, do you want some help with that?" asked Naruto. "It looks real heavy."  
  
"Oh, it's okay," replied Temari. "It's not too bad. It's actually pretty light."  
  
"Really? Looks kinda heavy."  
  
The two turned a corner, and suddenly, Temari lost her foot and tripped, sending the box and her drink flying as he grabbed onto the handrail.  
  
"Ho...That's was a close one," spoke Temari, gasping for air.  
  
"Behind you..." said Naruto softly.  
  
Temari turned, to see that her coke was spilled all over Sasuke's nice shirt. "Ah!" she screamed. Shikamaru just arrived then as he looked to Sasuke's wet shirt, then to Temari.  
  
"What are you yelling for?" said Sasuke.  
  
"G-gomen...Gomennasai..." stuttered Temari.  
  
"Why is everybody always apologizing to me?" said Sasuke as he turned to Shikamaru. Shikamaru "tsked" as he looked from Sasuke to Temari.  
  
"Gomennasai!" apologized Temari. "Please forgive me!"  
  
"If saying sorry was it, why would there be a need for the police," growled Sasuke.  
  
Temari approached Sasuke. "Let me clean you up..." said the girl timidly.  
  
"Get away from me!" shouted Sasuke as he shoved Temari, the girl colliding with the wall. Naruto stared wide-eyed as his friend impacted against concrete, Sasuke and Shikamaru now going up the stairs past him.  
  
Puffing in anger, he turned around. "Stop!" he called to Sasuke. He and Shikamaru turned, facing a very pissed off Naruto. Temari looked up in surprised. "She apologized," spoke the blue-eyed boy softly. "Why can't you just forgive her?"  
  
"What? Show compassion for people like _you_?" said Sasuke.  
  
Naruto scoffed, stepping up to the dark haired boy. "Useless heirs like you don't even know what compassion is!"  
  
"Useless heirs?" repeated Sasuke angrily.  
  
"That's right," said Naruto firmly. "You pretend to be some macho men, with a stupid title like K4..." Just then, Neji and Kiba arrived at the scene. They gazed up, to see Naruto give Sasuke a (well deserved) lecture. "You come to school, and do what you want when you want. Your nothing but a PIG HEADED FOURSOME! All you know is how to hide behind your parent's money. You've never had to work for money, you don't even know how society works!" Kiba smirked as he and Neji gazed up at Naruto in awe. "What right do you have to act this way with anybody!"  
  
Anger awakened in Sasuke's dark eyes. His face bore a hard and angry gaze, his breath heavy. He grabbed Naruto by the chin, holding his face firmly. "You've got guts," he growled as he slammed Naruto to the wall, walking away, followed by Shikamaru who patted Naruto sympathetically on the shoulder. Down the stairs, Neji, Kiba and Temari looked up at Naruto in worry and awe.  
  
It was then that Naruto realized the full extent of what he just did. _Oh, I am so dead._

__

* * *

[A/N: Ho ho ho! I'm not done yet! ::smile:: Just giving myself a break...Intermission for you to go to the washroom or something. ::giggles:: My sanity is just gone now. ::crackles evilly as she shoves Sasuke and Naruto into a closet:: Yay! ::sweat-drop:: Ahem...Okay, back to the fic.]

* * *

Utterly depressed and stressed from the event of the day, Naruto quietly opened the door to his house and stepped in, dropping his bag onto the floor and taking off his shoes. The blonde felt absolutely sick to his stomach, not because that he was rude to Sasuke. He deserved it. But Naruto knew that K4 was going to do _something_ to him. He groaned as he sloshed to his bedroom. Just as he opened his bedroom door, he heard Tsunade call.  
  
"Naru-chan, your home!" said Tsunade.  
  
Depressed, Naruto turned towards his mother and father. "Yeah..." he groaned out, his voice tainted with despair. He slugged into his bedroom.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Jiraiya.  
  
"Hm..." Naruto walked over to his bed and fell onto it lazily. "Nothing really." He turned around, sitting on the bed, looking at his parents. "'Ka- san...'Tou-san, what would you say if I wanted to drop out?"  
  
Tsunade immediately began to have an asthma attack. "Eh, anata, are you all right?" said a worried Jiraiya as he grasped her shoulders to calm her down.  
  
Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Okay, okay! I was just saying! I'll die before I drop out, okay?" Tsunade began to calm down by those words as Naruto slammed the door and dropped back onto his bed, crawling into his cover and wishing that he were dead.  
  
_All I wanted was a simple life. Now it's all gone._  
  
That night, Naruto had nightmares.

* * *

The next day, Naruto felt horrible. He sloshed to his locker. His blue eyes gazed nervously at the metal locker. _Please, don't let there be an K4 red notice...Please..._Taking a deep breath, Naruto opened his locker. His eyes widened. _Eh? There's nothing in there..._He looked around inside his locker. There was no red notice. _Impossible...  
_  
As Naruto walked down the hall to his classroom, he noticed that everyone was looking at him, and backing away from him. They were all avoiding him. _What the hell? Why is everybody avoiding me?_  
  
When Naruto walked into class, all the eyes of his classmates fell on him. Apprehensive, Naruto walked over to his desk and looked inside. Nothing. He looked around his desk and by his chair. Up, down, around, under. Nothing. There was no red notice anywhere. Taking a deep sigh relief, Naruto sat down, smiling, feeling rather safe.  
  
Naruto turned and saw Temari mouthing his name, pointing to her back. She had a rather nervous and anxious look. 'What?' Naruto mouthed back.  
  
"Hn," laughed Yukari. "He's dead this time." Naruto looked towards Yukari and Jun. They were both smirking sinisterly at him. Naruto frowned, turning back to Temari.  
  
There was a look of despair on Temari's face as she pointed to her back, mouthing to Naruto 'Your back'.  
  
Slowly, Naruto reached behind him and pulled off from his back a slip of paper. His eyes widened as he looked at K4's infamous red notice._ Wah! How could I have not known!_  
  
And the terror thus began...

* * *

_Terror Number One_  
  
There was a test in class one day. Naruto busily worked on his test. English Literature in between the 14h century to the 20th century. His very best subject. The teacher, Ebisu, was working away at his desk in the front of the class. As Naruto thought about question number 23 (What was the key theme of _The Death of Ivan Lynch_? Give three examples of proof. Complete sentences, essay format.)[16], a little piece of paper was tossed to him from the guy sitting in front of him.  
  
Then, the guy to his left slipped him a not. _What the hell?_ Ebisu looked up from his desk, just to see the girl behind Naruto toss him a note. _What the hell is going on?_ Naruto turned to the girl behind him in question.  
  
"Naruto, what are you doing?" questioned Ebisu as he walked over to the blonde's desk. Ebisu looked down at the pieces of paper lying on Naruto's desk. "How dare you cheat in my class!"  
  
"No, no...I wasn't cheating," spoke Naruto, truthfully.  
  
"You didn't cheat?" Ebisu opened one of the notes. "Look! Right here, the answer to question number 23! This is evidence!" (A/N: Notice that #23 was an essay question that would be impossible to write on a little piece of paper.)  
  
"But sensei! I'm not lying! I'm not cheating!" argued Naruto desperately. "I'm being framed! It's them who are giving these to me! I don't even need any answers!"  
  
"Who? Who is it?" questioned Ebisu, not at all believing Naruto. "Lying and cheating. Utterly despicable." He took Naruto's test from him and walked back to his desk. He wrote on the chalkboard. "Cheating, eh? Zero!"  
  
Naruto, sighing, got up from his desk to plead his case, holding the essay answer, he was suddenly tripped by someone, sending the papers flying as he fell to the floor. The papers hit Ebisu. The teacher turned around, glaring at the blonde, who had just gotten up and had not realized what had happened.  
  
"Naruto!" shouted Ebisu. "What disrespectable behavior! Go! Get out of my class!"  
  
"But-but..." Sighing in defeat, Naruto took his stuff and went out of the class, past the snickering of Yukari and Jun and the rest of his classmates, and the sorrow on Temari's face.

* * *

_Terror Number Two_  
  
Naruto had to make a phone call. He was going to be late for work that day. When he picked up the phone, he suddenly noticed that his hand was glued tight onto the handle of the phone. He tried desperately to pull it off, to no avail.

* * *

_Terror Number Three_  
  
Naruto, tired and depressed, walked into the washroom and into one of the stalls, closing the door. Quickly, two guys entered the washroom with a long stick, sticking it through the handle of the stall and locking Naruto inside the washroom stall. "Eh! Hey! Whose there?" shouted Naruto, banging on the washroom stall. "Hey! Somebody, help! Argh! Jerk! Asshole! Crap!"

* * *

Absolutely exhausted from the chaos he had to endure that day, Naruto gasped for air as he lend on his locker, his head against the cool metal. He was an absolute mess, his hair was ruined, and he was dirty all over. Jun and Yukari walked to their lockers, giving side-glances at Naruto and snickering at his sad predicament. Naruto turned at the sound of their snickering.  
  
Suddenly, Naruto saw Temari behind Jun and Yukari. The blonde gave her a hopeful glance, but noticed that Temari was carrying a very anxious look. When she saw Naruto, her eyes widened, and she turned, walking away from him. "Hey." Naruto turned to see Sasuke at his locker (which by the way was a few meters away from his own), a smirk on his face. He scowled at the dark haired boy.  
  
"So, this is your _kind's_ compassion, eh?" ask Sasuke. His smirk widened. His comment was directed about Temari. "Just because of us, she's too scared to even talk to you." Giving a small chuckle, Sasuke followed Kiba and Neji and walked away from the angry blonde.

* * *

_Terror Number Four_  
  
It was lunch. The cafeteria was empty. Naruto was dead hungry, having been running away from the terrorizing of the student body on him. He placed his bento on the table in the cafeteria, and sat down. He suddenly noticed that his butt was glued to the seat. "Oh, c'mon..." he groaned. He struggled to get his butt unglued.  
  
Suddenly, there came a group of guys, who placed a bunch of firecrackers on the table in front of Naruto. The blonde stared at it for a moment, then saw one of the guys open a fire lighter and light the firecrackers. Naruto's eyes widened in horror. "Iie!" he cried as the fire crackers exploded.

* * *

Naruto was tired and stressed out as he rounded a corner of the Konoha University campus, finally having gotten away from the insane group who were hunting him down like some fox.[17] He was in a complete, utter mess. Dirty, stinky, hair in a mess...This was the worst week of Naruto's life.  
  
Suddenly, he heard voice. "I saw Naruto going this way! Where's is he?" The blonde immediately hid behind a wall as his seekers ran past him. The blonde sighed in relief as he came out from his hiding place and slump against the wall, his knees buckling as he sank to the ground, gasping for air.  
  
"I'm so tired...and so hungry..." the blonde mumbled out. "People always say that I'm stubborn and strong, but I don't think I can hold out much longer..." The blue-eyed youth hung in head in depression. Having felt another presence near him, Naruto looked up to see Temari with an anguished gaze on her face, standing above him. "Temari..." Naruto took a deep breath, and summoned up his best smile. He looked around for a moment. "You should go. You'll get in trouble with K4 and everybody." He beamed, slightly. "Daijobou. I'm all right. Really. Don't worry about me."  
  
Gingerly, Temari stuck out her hand, handing Naruto a little kistune plushie. Curious, Naruto took the little thing, then turning to look at his friend. Who, with that anguished look, turned and left. Naruto stared after Temari as she disappeared from view, before turning back to the little kistune in his hand. He then noticed a little button on the kitsune's stomach. He pressed the button.  
  
"Naruto...Gomen ne..." came the sound of Temari's voice.  
  
A little grin came onto Naruto's face as he pressed the button again.  
  
"Naruto...Gomen ne..."  
  
The blonde lifted his head, resting it against the wall, his mind in thought. He couldn't be weak now. He just couldn't. It wasn't the kind of person Temari was friends with. He pressed the button again.  
  
"Naruto...Gomen ne..."  
  
With a new surge of determination, Naruto stood up. "If you want to find me, I'm right here!" he called. Just then, a bucket of water was dump onto his head. Naruto breathed angrily, whipping the water from his eyes, and turning to look up at the ones who dumped the water onto his head, before stalking off angrily.

* * *

BANG! He shoved open the door to the roof angrily, and ran to the edge, his hands on the stone railing. Naruto took deep, heavy, angry breaths as he looked over the Konoha U campus. Unknown to him (due to his amount of anger), Naruto did not see Neji sitting, gazing at his cell phone, next to the edge of the building.  
  
"YOU BASTARDS! DAMN JERKS! PIG HEADS! I HOPE YOU ALL GO TO HELL! ASSHOLES! I HOPE YOU ALL GO BROKE AND DIE WITH ROTTEN TEETH!" Neji look up at hearing Naruto's yelling. "...ESPECIALLY K4! PIG HEAD FOURSOME! BAKAYAROU!" Naruto gasped for air as he continued to gaze across the campus.  
  
"...And then what?"  
  
Naruto suddenly turned his head at the sound of his voice, to see Neji standing at the edge of the building, completely stoic and in all his (Sex God) glory[18], a few meters away from him. The blonde was surprised, and a little embarrassed at the white-eyed youth having caught his screaming and ranting. He continued to gasp for air, from weakness and the lack of oxygen after screaming so much.  
  
"What are _you_ doing here?" Naruto chocked out feebly after a long moment of silence. He took a couple more gasps. "You...If you want to beat me up, that's okay...But wait a sec, I need to rest a bit before I can run."  
  
Slowly, Neji approached Naruto. Still shocked and scared, Naruto backed away from him, still gasping for air. The dark haired young man extended out his arm, a handkerchief in his hand. "You can use this," he spoke, quite softly. Naruto stared at his outstretched hand cautiously and curiously, before slowly moving and taking the object from Neji's hand.  
  
As Naruto used the handkerchief to whip the dirt from his face, he noticed Neji staring out at the sky. He felt his cheeks redden a little as he gazed at the dark haired Hyuga. "A-arigatou..." he mumbled out. "Sorry about that. I shouldn't have been insulting you guys. I was..."  
  
"Don't say anymore..." spoke Neji, as he turned back to Naruto. "I'm not interested in other people's business..." With that the white-eyed young man turned to leave.  
  
"Eh! Matte!" called out Naruto as Neji opened the door. "Your handkerchief!"  
  
"I don't need it anymore. It's dirty now," spoke Neji as he disappeared down the stairwell.

* * *

"Damn bastards...Hmmm...I knew he was different from the other three..." mumbled Naruto as he approached the parking lot at the end of that day. He sighed, feeling drained and tired at having to go up against the whole student body. Unexpectedly, he noticed that his scooter's seat was taken apart, so he was unable to ride. "Aah...!" groaned the blonde in despair.  
  
With no other way to go about it, Naruto pushed his sabotaged scooter along the side off the road. Hearing the roar of an engine, Naruto turned to see Sasuke's car (a gorgeous silver, hoodless Ferrari) stop by him. Sasuke turned to Naruto. "I have good news for you, and bad news," he spoke. "The good news is...your determination has won my respect. The bad news is...I'm going to work twice as hard to bring you down." And with that, he drove off, leaving an angry, irritated and determined Naruto gazing after him.  
  
With newly gained fortitude, Naruto trained every day, running the steps (very long steps) up to the "Yamada Temple" to build strength. Naruto had an idea. He was not going to give up so easily. If Sasuke was going to be even tougher on him, then he just had to fight back. He wasn't going to let some pretty rich boy get the advantage of him. No! He was Uzumaki Naruto, the blonde thought to himself as he finished cutting a red strip of paper, and he was not going to let Uchiha Sasuke beat him!  
  
As he spooned himself another bowl of rise, Jiraiya gazed at him in stunned awe. "Uh...Uh...Naruto, you're having your _fourth_ bowl of rice...Are you all right?" asked the white haired man as he gazed at the blonde.  
  
"I'm building up my strength," spoke the blue-eyed boy through a mouthful of rice.  
  
"Ah...Oh," replied Jiraiya as he turned back to his own breakfast.  
  
Finishing his bowl of rice, Naruto placed his bowl and chopsticks down. "I'm not going to lose to Sasuke! No way, no how!" the blonde said to himself. He looked up at Jiraiya. "Otou-san, I'm done! Oka-san, I'm going now!" And with that, he went out the door.  
  
Jiraiya gazed after his son in shock as he rised to spoon himself a bowl of rise. When he opened the rise cooker..."Eh! He _ate all of it_!" Putting down his bowl in exasperation, Jiraiya stalked over to the washroom door. "Anata," he spoke as he knocked on the door. "Anata...Naruto...he _ate_ all the rice!" complained the white-haired man. "Is Naruto pregnant?"  
  
"Naruto is a boy, you dumbass!" shouted Tsunade.

* * *

In the Quad (the expensive dinning area of Konoha University), K4 were gathered around a table, chatting unessentially about...stuff. "Pig head four!" Sasuke turned his head as he heard Naruto's voice. Whamp! Naruto had stuck his own version of the infamous red notice onto Sasuke's forehead, his blue-eyes glaring at them. All of them gazed at him in surprise.  
  
"I gonna tell you this only once. Don't think I'm scared of you pathetic goons. As of now, I'm declaring _war_ against you four!" he shouted. With a nod of triumph, he turned, stalking off.  
  
Sasuke gazed after him in surprised and awe, but was brought back by Kiba's snicker. Neji gave a small smile, watching Naruto go. "Wow...This is the first time _anyone_ declared war on _us_," laughed Kiba.  
  
Shikamaru raised a hand and grabbed the piece of red notice from Sasuke's forehead. "Heh..." He spoke as he handed it to Kiba. "It's a good imitation..."  
  
As the two joked about, Sasuke stood up slowly, dazed and shocked at Naruto's declaration of war, staring after the blonde boy. _Never..._

__

* * *

"Wah! Naruto, did you really do that?" asked Ino in polite shock.  
  
Leaning over the counter of Ki Ki Wai, Naruto nodded gloriously. "Uh huh." He turned to Ino. "I am not going to lose to them. No way..."  
  
"That's great!" beamed Ino happily. "The Naruto I know is back!" She smiled at the blue-eyed boy. "You have to get them back ten times what they did to you, make them regret ever having messed with you."  
  
Naruto smiled, nodding in determination. "Un. I'm defiantly going to make them regret."  
  
Ino clasped Naruto's hands together [A/N: Fangirl alert! Fangirl alert! ] "Naruto, genba ne!"[19]  
  
"Yep! Genba!"  
  
"Genba!"  
  
"Genba!"  
  
"So do you know what your battle plan is going to be?" asked Ino.  
  
Naruto paled. "Anno... to tell you the truth, I don't know..."  
  
"Oh..." spoke Ino softly. "Then...do you know what K4 is going to do you to next?"  
  
"I don't know that either..." answered Naruto, sweat-dropping.  
  
The two friends looked to each other, their previously happy mood and dampened thoroughly.

* * *

Shikamaru went up the stairs of the club "The Coven", K4's private and favourite hangout. "Are they already up there?" he asked a waitress.  
  
"Hai, Shikamaru-sama," replied the waitress.  
  
"Arigatou." Shikamaru went past her and up the stairs, entering the loft. "Eh, sorry I'm late," he spoke as he took a seat next to Kiba.  
  
"Ah, that's okay," replied the wild-eyed boy. "We're used to it." As he drank from his glass [A/N: Hm...::smiles:: I wonder if Kiba is drinking a Devil's Martini...That's really good!], Kiba suddenly noticed something. "Eh, the imotou-chan from last time isn't with you?"  
  
"Every woman is only worth keeping for one week," replied Shikamaru as he poured himself a glass of champagne.  
  
"It's been a week already?" laughed Kiba  
  
Sasuke sighed. "Eh, where's Neji?"  
  
Shikamaru turned to him. "I called his house, but the maid told me he was already asleep." He drank the sparkling liquid. He shook his head. "That guy...he has to sleep at least 15 hours per day."  
  
"You know I'm really bored...Nothing really to do...There's nothing interesting at all," spoke the Uchiha heir.  
  
"You know...That...what's his name? Naruto...He's really something," said Shikamaru. "He even dares to go up against the almighty Uchiha Sasuke." He shook his head. "Since we were kids, I don't think such an interesting scenario has ever come up."  
  
"That Naruto is really pretty cool," said Kiba thoughtfully. "Even with everybody bullying him at school, he still doesn't let up." He turned to Sasuke, slapping him on the shoulder. "He's kinda like your Nii-chan! There's no way you could win him over."[20]  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Sasuke, brushing off Kiba's hand. "I can win him any day."  
  
"Ya wanna bet!" called Kiba cheerfully.  
  
"Fine...Whatever..." replied Sasuke.  
  
"Alright..." said Kiba. "A bet..."  
  
"I'll join. I'm with Kiba," spoke up Shikamaru.  
  
"Tch. You'll lose then," replied Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto gazed, annoyed and pissed off, at his scooter, which was covered from top to bottom in chains. He sighed, irritated at the whole situation, walking towards his chained up scooter. "Those damn bastards," he swore as he tried to break the chain with a rock (and any intelligent person would know that would take a _long_ time to work, but Naruto wasn't Einstein). "Can't they think of anything more original? Che..."  
  
"Need some help?"  
  
"Huh?" Naruto turned, to see two guys standing there, grins on their faces. "Oh, thank you!" He smiled. (Author: He is an oblivious idiot.)  
  
One of the guy's grin grew unpleasantly larger. "Don't worry about it. I got your note."  
  
"Note?" repeated Naruto, confused. "What note?"  
  
"Eh! Don't pretend," said the other guy. "You gave me one, too."  
  
"What is that?" said Naruto, oddly nervous and confused as hell. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Your note said that if we protected you from K4, you would be willing to do _anything_." (Author: And I emphasize on the anything. Hint hint, nudge nudge. Get my drift?)  
  
"What are you talking about? I never wrote anything, or say, I would do _anything_," said Naruto, now a little apprehensive.  
  
"Hey, don't go pretending you don't know," said the other guy. "We risked our necks by coming to talk to you." He grinned a wolfish grin. "At least _play_ with us a bit..." (Author: Now you know what I mean, right? You can't be that dense.)  
  
Naruto suddenly got the implication. "What the hell are you saying, you nutcases?" shouted Naruto, stepping away from the two.  
  
"C'mon, play with us a bit..." said one of the guys, as he tried to grab Naruto by the arm.  
  
"Hey!" Naruto shoved him away, turning to run. "Get away!" The two chased after him.  
  
"Get away, get away!" shouted Naruto as he ran down the hall of the building. "Don't touch me! Get away!"  
  
Oh, but it was too late. The two grabbed Naruto and forced him onto the floor. "Let go of me!" screamed the blonde. "Help! AH! Somebody help! Let go of me!"  
  
Naruto struggled against the two with all his might, but he was just one against two. Not too fair. "Let go of me you assholes!" he shouted "Somebody help!"  
  
"Would you shut up already!" shouted one of them.  
  
"Let go of him..."  
  
The two guys turned, seeing Neji looming over them. Breathing hard, Naruto gazed up to see the face of his knight in shiny armor. "Neji-sama..."  
  
"I said, _let go of him_..." Neji repeated firmly, his voice oddly scary. (Author: Cough.)  
  
"But, we ordered by Sasuke-sama..."  
  
"That's enough. Go."  
  
The two guys immediately let go of Naruto, and ran from the very fearsome Neji. Naruto was quite surprised at the white-eyed man's quick change in attitude. He still laid on the floor, gasping for air from that terribly scary episode. Slowly, the blonde got up. Naruto felt vulnerable, and weak in front of Neji's eyes. "Why did you save me?" he shouted angrily. "Aren't you in the same bunch as Sasuke and them?"  
  
"Nobody was going to save you..." he replied softly, turning to go. Naruto watch Neji slowly walk away.  
  
Sitting up on his knees, Naruto felt the tears come. Unable to surpress his tsunami of emotions, he let the tears fall from his sapphire eyes and down his cheeks. He sat there, weak and unable to move, crying tears that had begged to fall a long time ago. All the anger, the hurt, from the weeks before were all coming back in full force.  
  
At the hear of Naruto's tears, Neji stopped and slowly turned around, watching the little blonde cry. He turned around and walked back to Naruto's side. Against the wall, Neji flipped upside down and did a handstand. In curiosity, Naruto stopped his sniffling for a moment and turned to Neji. "What are you doing?" he asked feebly.  
  
After a few moments, Neji flipped right side up again, crouched beside Naruto. "When I was little, a friend taught me that if you feel like crying, and you don't want to cry, than what you do is a handstand...this way, the tears that are fall from your eyes, wouldn't fall anymore."[21] He turned, looking Naruto right in the eyes. "Got it?"  
  
Naruto, still a little teary and a little surprised that Hyuga Neji had just comforted him, said nothing. And for a while, the two simply sat there, completely relaxed in each other's presence. Slowly, Neji got up to leave. "If you don't want to cry anymore, than just do a hand stand..." he spoke as he walked away. Naruto stared after him, a little bit in awe at just what happened

* * *

The phone rang. The butler, Akira, picked up the phone. "Uchiha residence," spoke. "Ah, two of Sasuke-sama's schoolmates are here for him? Alright then." He put the phone down, then picked it up again, pressing one of the buttons, calling the pain service. "Where is Sasuke-sama? Pool. Indoor or outdoors? Indoor, alright. Tell Sasuke-sama that the two he's waiting for are here." He place the phone back in its place and went to the door the receive the two goons.  
  
The Uchiha mansion was one of the oldest mansions in Japan. It was building by a French architect, and the entire house was entirely designed in Venetian style, with marble everywhere and crystal chandelier lights, and stood three stories, excluding the basement. In the main lobby, two sets of stairs lead to the upstairs. There was 14 bedrooms in the house 21 washrooms, two pools on the lot, indoor and outdoor, a tennis court, and 19 other rooms of use. There was even an elevator.  
  
Akira walked to the from entrance, greeting the two men. "Are the two of you Sasuke-sama's schoolmates?" The two nodded. "Follow me. Don't touch anything. Break it, it'll take you your entire lives to make up for it.-"  
  
The two boys followed Akira across the mansion and inside the indoor pool. Sasuke was peacefully swimming in the pool. When he noticed Akira and the other two, he approached the edge. "Sasuke-sama..." The dark haired man got of the pool, two maids ready and waiting, handing him a fresh clean towel. With a wave of his hand, Sasuke told Akira to go.  
  
"Well? Were you successful?"  
  
The two goons stood before Sasuke. They look to each other, than back to the young heir, before shaking their heads. "Failed? Are you idiots?!" he shouted angrily.  
  
"But...that guy was really hard to deal with," said one. "When we finally got him to the ground, and we going to take of his cloths, to teach him a lesson..."  
  
"Who told you to take off his cloths!?" thundered Sasuke, smacking the guy in the head. "I just wanted you two to scare him a little."  
  
"No, no...You misunderstand..." said the other. "We weren't successful because Neji-san appeared..."  
  
Sasuke was quiet, thinking. _What the hell...Neji?  
_  
"Hyuga Neji...?" he muttered. He turned away from the two, thinking hard about what just happened.  
  
"Uh...What about our $500?" asked the guy.  
  
Sasuke turned around. "You failed and you still want money?" shouted Sasuke as he kicked the guy into the pool. He turned to the other one, turning his hand. The other turned, and Sasuke kicked him in the butt, sending him, too, into the pool. "Useless mongrels..."

* * *

The next day, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba were all walking serenely around Konoha campus. "Uchiha!" They heard the call, and turned, just in time to see Naruto run up to Sasuke, shove him hard, then punching him squarely in the face. Sasuke's head bounched to the side from the impact. He slowly turned back to face the blonde. Utter shock and surprise in his eyes.  
  
"You bastard!" shouted Naruto furiously. "Are you a man or what? Doing something like that was too shameful and pathetic!" Glaring at the dark haired man, Naruto turned and walked away, the whole area of students gazing in on the situation.  
  
Kiba and Shikamaru's jaws dropped as they watched Naruto run off. The browned haired man turned to Sasuke. "Are you okay?" he asked, slightly worried at the expression on Sasuke's face.  
  
"Want some coke?" asked Kiba.  
  
All Sasuke could do was stare in awe after Naruto. _Never..._  
  
Naruto rushed up to the roof, his special place. He was breathing hard. "So nerve wracking..." he spoke to no one. "Will he do something? This is really scary...But...but this feels way too good!" He turned, facing the campus. "Pig head four!" He shouted. "I won't back down! No way!"

* * *

In his Jacuzzi in the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke was thinking very hard.  
  
"What? The master's been in there for four hours?" asked Akira to one of the maids. "Eh...Something must be wrong.  
  
The dark haired youth was thinking very hard about what happened that morning. Sasuke found that he couldn't stop thinking about the blonde, no matter how hard he tried, Naruto just kept popping back into his mind. His eyes, his hair, the stubborn and naïve way he was. Sasuke couldn't understand it. And he was annoyed.

* * *

Naruto looked out onto the rooftop. He looked around, but sighed in disappoint at seeing that no one was there but himself. _Hn...Weird...he didn't come today..._Sighing, Naruto turned, leaving the rooftop.  
  
As he walked the halls to class, he suddenly heard the sound of music, a piano, playing Chopin, if he remembered correctly. He followed the sound of the music, and found himself at the school auditorium. The large splendid doors were slightly open. Curious, Naruto looked inside to see Neji playing on a grand piano. Naruto smiled as he listened to Neji play. Taking a deep breath and summoning up his courage, Naruto walked into the auditorium.  
  
Neji's eyes slowly, opened, gazing at the cell phone lying on top of the piano. He was waiting...waiting for her to call.  
  
Naruto carefully walked down the steps of the auditorium, towards the main stage. At the hear of footsteps, Neji stopped and looked up at the source of the noise. "Anno...You know how to play the piano?" asked Naruto timidly. "That's so cool. That song you were playing before, it was by Chopin right?"  
  
"Don't you know when you're bothering people," spoke Neji as he got up from his seating, grabbing the cell phone.  
  
"Anno..." He walked up to the stage, just as Neji was about come of it. "Uh...Actually, I just wanted to thank you for what you did last time...If you hadn't saved me that time, I would have been..." He stopped and blushed. "Anyways, I'm very grateful to you."  
  
"If I knew you were this clingy, I wouldn't have saved you..." spoke the white-eyed young man. He began to take the steps out of the auditorium. Naruto remained where he was.  
  
"But, I'm still really happy," spoke up the blonde. Neji stopped, than kept walking. "I know it's because you're in K4 that's you're not talking to me now, right?...I was at the roof looking for you..."  
  
Neji stopped and turned around to face him, looking down at him. "Then I won't go anymore." He turned and walked out of the auditorium, leaving a very surprised and hurt Naruto all by himself.  
  
_Weird...why did he say such mean things to me? But I'm not angry at all._ The blonde smiled. _It's weird...But every time I see him, I feel really happy...  
_  
Still smiling happily, Naruto got to the parking lot. As he unlocked his scooter... "Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" The blonde turned as two men dress in black grabbed him by the arms.  
  
"Eh! What are you doing? Hey, let me go!" shouted the blonde helplessly. "Who are you? Wait! Ah! Somebody help me!"  
  
The car drove, with Naruto inside it. The boy struggled against his captures. "Hey, sit still!" shouted one of them.  
  
"Eh! Stop moving!"  
  
"Let me go! Let me go!"  
  
"Oi! Watch it!"  
  
The car swerved to the left, swerved to the right. To anyone in the vicinity, they would have seen a black car drive recklessly around the road.  
  
"Hey, hey, watch it!"  
  
"Let go!"  
  
"Stop moving!"  
  
"Careful."  
  
The car stopped for a moment as Naruto tried to get out. "Let me go!"  
  
"Eh! Stop"  
  
"Ha, how dare you bit me!"  
  
"Just knock him out..."  
  
Bonk...  
  
"Itai...."  
  
The car continued driving.

* * *

When Naruto awoke, he was lying on his back, staring up at four women. To say the least, he was confused, pissed, and a little scared.  
  
"Hmm...His skin is in good condition...Very soft..." said one of the women.  
  
"I think, maybe tighten the skin a bit...And some cream would make it even smoother...The master will defiantly like it..." said another.  
  
"The hands are a bit rough...a little manicure, and a message would be good..."  
  
"His skin is a little too dark...a bit of condensation may make it lighter..."  
  
Naruto stared at the women. "Eh, who are you people...?" He tried to get up.  
  
"Don't move..."  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"We're going to make you look nice..."  
  
"Let me go! Hey don't touch my cloths"  
  
"Don't worry, you'll feel great..."  
  
"LET ME GO! Watch it! What are you doing to my hair? HELP!"

* * *

Nervous, Naruto followed Akira. The butler opened the doors to a room. "Go into..." he spoke. Anxious and suspicious at what was going on, Naruto entered the room. It was _gorgeous_, with rouge walls...everything was decorated in a Venetian style. Naruto, curious, gazed around the room as Akira closed the door. He turned and saw a lovely golden-framed mirror on the way. He was shocked to see his own reflection.  
  
He look great! No, he look better than great...He look beautiful...Hell, he looked hot! Naruto stepped closer to the mirror, turning slightly and surveying himself. His skin glowed and was lighter, and incredibly soft. His hair was sleek, and shiny. But hell, it was what he was wearing that made him slightly nervous. It was black. And it was _all_ leather. The top was slightly tight, that cut off the sleeves and rose to the neck, and stitched at the back. The pants were, surprisingly, very comfortable. They stitched at the ankles, on the back of the pants. A silver chain hung around his waist. Long leather gloves ran from his knuckles to his upper arm. And his shows were cleaned and polish to show his reflection.  
  
He really did look good.  
  
Sasuke stared up and down Naruto and smiled a little. "Well?" Naruto turned at the sound of his voice.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Sasuke smirked. "This is my house!"  
  
"Your house..." spoke Naruto is slight awe. "Your house is this big, even with your own message parlor?"  
  
The smirk stayed on Sasuke's face. "This is the high life..." he spoke, turning towards the large, velvet draped windows, then back to Naruto. "Commoners like you would never dream of such things in your lives..."  
  
Naruto rolled his eyes. "But..." Sasuke continued. "But I can see now, even common people like you...with a little work, you could even glow..." Naruto stared at himself, then back to Sasuke.  
  
"So? What do you want?" demanded the blonde.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Sasuke spoke. "What I mean is...I'm going to give you a offer...for you to stay by my side..."  
  
Naruto stared a little shocked at Sasuke. "Stay by your side?"  
  
"At school...You'll be considered mine. You have to walked behind me, but if nobody is around, I want you to always be by my side..." He smirked. "So, what do you think? You feel really happy, right..."  
  
"Yes..." replied the blonde. "I do feel really happy...Because this proves...You been beaten by me so bad you've turned crazy! What the hell are you talking about? Did you really think I would be happy?"  
  
"Why wouldn't you be happy?" retorted Sasuke. "I can give you $10,000 per month to spend...I can give you credit cards, you could use them to your heart's content. I can get you chauffer, to and from school...Everything in my house you could use. I could give you a life of luxury...There is nothing in this world that I couldn't give to you. If I'm happy, I could give you all of Paris...I am a man of size..." Naruto took of his shoe and chucked it at Sasuke. "Hey!"  
  
"You baka!" he shouted. "It's SENSE not SIZE! Give me back my cloths. I'm leaving..."  
  
Sasuke sighed in annoyance. "What do you mean..."  
  
"What do I mean? Do you take me for an idiot? I'm not something you can buy! I am not someone you can ever buy, ever win! Understand?"  
  
"You...Do you know how many people want to be with me? You're actually rejecting me?"  
  
"Then go find them," spoke Naruto indignantly. "I tell you for the last time. I am something you could never buy in this world! Good bye!" He turned and left, leaving Sasuke shocked and angry.

* * *

Lying in his bed, Sasuke thought about Naruto and his words.  
  
_"I am something you could never buy in this world!"_  
  
He felt his heart oddly tight.

* * *

The next day at school, as Naruto walked around campus, he got very strange looks from his fellow schoolmates.  
  
_Weird...Why is everybody staring at me like that?  
_  
Ignoring them all, Naruto continued on walking to his Lit class. As he entered class, everybody was staring at him. Disregarding their looks, Naruto went over to his desk and sat down.  
  
"Common people are just not like _us_," said a girl behind him. "They don't do things the way we do..."  
  
"Definitely," spoke another. "Really immoral to do things like that..."  
  
Naruto frowned as he listened to what they said. He then looked up and noticed what was written on the chalkboard. His mouth dropped as he ran up closer to the chalkboard, reading it to make sure he was not mistaken. He then turned glaring at his classmates.  
  
Written on the chalkboard was...  
  
_NARUTO, THE WHORE OF KONOHA UNIVERSITY! HE'S SLEEPED WITH 50 PEOPLE!__

* * *

_  
_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, my otou-san took away my Internet one day, and I started to re-watch "Meteor Garden", a Taiwanese drama based on Kamio Yoko's manga "Hana Yori Dango". And suddenly! Wham! This idea came to me, wouldn't it be great to do a Naruto version of Meteor Garden? And so, after much character organization and adapting the story to Naruto, this is what I came up with...I based this fic on the Taiwanese drama, 'cause the manga is damn hard to find and it's so much easier for me to just watch MG. It was hard work casting. I didn't know how hard it would be till I actually did it.  
  
I worked pretty hard on it...5 hours of typing none stop, and then some more typing. Foo...But I'm finally done. So amazingly happy. Since I based this on the drama, and I do one chapter to each episode, there should be about 19 to 20 chapters by the end. This is the most I've ever written for any story. I've got over 10,000 words for this chapter only! Ho! This is the first romantic comedy I have ever done, hetero or yaoi. And it will also be my last.  
  
Yes, yes, I know Sasuke seems like a jerk right now, and no descent person would give him the time of day, but his wooing for our dear Naruto-chan is going to increase, and become better. ::beams:: Oh, and I can't wait to do the whole NejiNaru bit...So kawaii! I love triangles, they're just so much fun!  
  
Unfortunately, my evil, dictatorial, yet super cool editor Tsubasa-senpai is off on vaca...somewhere. Europe I believe. So, because my editing skills are not as brilliant as her's, please forgive any mistakes I may have made. ::bows:: Gomen, ne! I would ask Miya-chan to do it for me, but I have deadline, and it would take her rather long to get back to me. Anyhow, I am pretty proud of how this turned out and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ::beams::  
  
Next chapter is going to be great! We are going to introduce Haku into the scene, Tenten, and Neji and Sasuke are gonna have a fight! Over Naru! Yay! ::giggles:: I am such a yaoi fangirl...But I think it will be cool working on the Neji and Tenten pairing...This is for you Miya-chan! I would also hope that someone would offer me a last name for Tenten. I am currently going with either Sumeragi or Sakurazuka. ::grins::  
  
Anyways, thank you for reading, and please, review. They help me know that this thing still exists and makes me writer faster. Higher demand, faster speed. If I get at least 10 reviews, then I should finish the next one by the end of next week.  
  
Arigatou gozimasu minna-san!  
  
_Jia Z._

__

* * *

**END NOTES  
**  
[1] It's that kind of motorcycle thingy...I really have no idea what the hell it's called.  
  
[2] Mr. Yoshida was actually a teacher at my old high school. He allowed us to use his laptop to show Anime for my old Anime Club. Thanks Yoshida- sensei!  
  
[3] I don't know if Naruto can actually make onigiri. But I don't really care. I semi-used part of Honda Tohru's personality for him. Tohru makes onigiri. So, Naru makes onigiri. I'm gonna make him into a uke housewife! Yay!  
  
[4] I don't mean to be cruel to Lee. He's a really good character...But he was best for the role. I can't do Lee without going into fits of hysteria. It's the eyebrows...  
  
[5] Hey! Kanji and Chinese are close enough by my books! So I think onjou is a close translation.  
  
[6] Hard translating that Confucius stuff from Chinese to English, dude...You get the point, that's all you need to know.  
  
[7] That is the LITERAL translation. Really! I really wanted to use that 'cause I thought it was really funny the first time I heard it.  
  
[8] Hard to translate Chinese swearing...  
  
[9] I dunno how Asian guys dress! Well, I know, but I despise to shop, and getting an explanation of clothing from me would be confusing. Just think of the coolest Asian guy you know, and there you go. No! Don't think of Ghetto clothing!  
  
[10] Hard line to translate too. It was Meteor Garden's badass character, Dao Ming Zi's most famous line. It's philosophy is, if an apology was all that was needed, police would be needed to fix the problems and get justice.  
  
[11] I tried my best to make Neji's eyes sound sexy...I don't think it worked...  
  
[12] KiKi Wai is actually an Anime shop in Chinatown. They have so much plushie goodies!  
  
[13] Too confusing to explain. Chinese parents are always arguing about money. Pathetic.  
  
[14] Dracula's Daughter is a club that was written about in Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles.  
  
[15] ::looks around:: Does anybody know what that is? I don't...  
  
[16] This is actually a really good essay question. The Death of Ivan Lynch is by Leo Tolstoy. A really good book.  
  
[17] It wasn't till I actually wrote this down that I noticed the irony. Hunted like a fox...Hehe...  
  
[18] The "Sex God" thing is a favourite phrase from my friend K-san. She has named many bishies Sex Gods...And I think defining Neji as a Sex God would make many fangirls happy.  
  
[19] I have no idea how to correctly translate "Genba". I know how to do it from Japanese to Chinese, and vice versa. But it is so hard to do it for English has no such phrase or words would get it to make sense. English really sucks sometimes.  
  
[20] All I have to say is, who is Sasuke's nii-chan? ::evil smile::  
  
[21] This was the hardest line to EVER translate! Holy crap! It basically means that to stop yourself from crying, all you have to do is turn upside down and that way your tears would fall back into you eyes. Odd, I know. This is a bit of a spoiler for the next chapter.

* * *

© July, 2004 by Jia Zhang. All rights reserved. 


	2. Trouble, Friends, Crushes, and the Big F...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Kishimoto. I don't own Meteor Garden/Hana Yori Dango. It belongs to Kamio. Any anonymous characters were based on mean people, my friends or myself...::eye twitch::  
  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru...Followed by some NejiNaru ::evil giggle::, some NejiTenten ::smiles at Miya-chan::, ShikaIno, a hint of KakaIru ::giggles madly::, one-sided SasuSaku, GaaraNaru, NaruHaku...Do I have anymore? Yeah, that's about it.  
  
**Warning:** Shonen-ai. Be prepared for some OOCness. And some profanity. There won't be much "action", if that's what you're hoping for. This is one of Jia's very, very, _**very**_ few G rated, HAPPY stories... I'm so morbid...This is my first romantic comedy people! And my last! I'm very fond of writing...  
  
**Summary:** [AU] Meteor Garden/Hana Yori Dango crossover. Sasuke is the Konoha University's rich bad boy. Naruto is the poor, naïve idiot who hates Sasuke's guts. Could a relationship ever form between them? And Neji...Well, what about him? Will this handsome, lonely bachelor steal away Naruto's heart? And will Sasuke and Naruto end up together? It was hate at first sight...

* * *

**_Kaze to Konoha_**  
  
_By Jia Zhang_

__

* * *

**Chapter II : Trouble, Friends, Crushes, and the Big Fight**  
  
The next day at school, as Naruto walked around campus, he got very strange looks from his fellow schoolmates.  
  
_Weird...Am I being paranoid? Why is everybody staring at me like that?  
_  
Ignoring them all, Naruto continued on walking to his Lit class. As he entered the classroom, everybody was staring at him. Disregarding their looks, Naruto went over to his desk and sat down.  
  
"Common people are just not like _us_," said a girl behind him. "They don't do things the way we do..."  
  
"Definitely," spoke another. "Really immoral to do things like _that_..."  
  
Naruto frowned as he listened to what they said. He then looked up and noticed what was written on the chalkboard. His mouth dropped as he ran up closer to the chalkboard, reading it to make sure he was not mistaken, and that he was not seeing things. He then turned, glaring at his classmates.  
  
Written on the chalkboard was...  
  
_NARUTO, THE WHORE OF KONOHA UNIVERSITY! HE'S SLEEPED WITH 50 PEOPLE!  
_  
He glared hatefully at his fellow students. _Who could have done this?_ The blonde was thoughtful for a few moments. Naruto bit his lip as an idea came to his head. Turning, he ran out of the classroom to find the perpetrator of this "crime". Oh, he was so going to _kill_ somebody...  
  
As he ran down the hall, Temari followed him out of the class. "Naruto!" she called.  
  
The blonde turned around facing his friend. "Don't worry, Temari!" Naruto spoke. He then turned and continued to run to his destination, leaving Temari looking worried and anxious.  
  
In another part of the school, with one hand, Kiba pulled himself up and down on a bar, exercising (and undoubtly showing off). Beside him, Neji and Sasuke sat next to each other on the highest bar, looking down at Kiba.  
  
"Hn. What a show-off," snorted Sasuke. "Between the four of us, Shikamaru is the only one who can't pull his own weight."  
  
"Who says I can't?" retorted Shikamaru, tossing Sasuke a coke. "I just think that such activities are a complete waste of my time and energy. If you dumbbells feel like it, who am I to do anything about it?" He leaned against one of the poles.  
  
"Eh," spoke Sasuke, turning to Neji. "So what do we do now?" "Do what?" replied the white-eyed youth.  
  
"How to fix that dobe Naruto!"  
  
"No comment," replied Neji as he looked off into the sky.  
  
"What the hell...You're always doing this..." Sasuke said, annoyed. He turned to Kiba. "Any ideas?"  
  
Kiba let go of the bar, and fell back on to the earth. "I still say you can't do anything about that guy. You certainly can't beat him, and you certain can't win him over...Just admit your defeat like a man." He crossed his arms and smirked. "Pay up, dude. You lost."  
  
"Don't forget about my share," spoke up Shikamaru.  
  
"This isn't about winning or losing," scoffed Sasuke. "This is about K4's reputation!"  
  
"Uchiha Sasuke! You _bastard_!"  
  
The four men turned to see Naruto running towards them, angry, shouting, and obviously pissed off. When Naruto got to Sasuke, his head only reached to Sasuke's foot, as he was sitting on top of really high bars. The blonde glared at him in annoyance. "Come down you jerk!" The blonde jumped, trying to grab the dark haired boy, but did not succeed. The dark haired heir smirked down at the blonde.  
  
"What you wrote was a big fat lie!" he shouted angrily, trying to grab onto him, once again unsuccessful. "I did not sleep with anybody! I'm still a virgin!"[1]  
  
Naruto looked to Shikamaru and Kiba, both who were laughing like mad. Unable to reach Sasuke, he turned to Kiba, the closest to him, and kicked the dark haired youth in the knee, _hard_. "Itai!" cried Kiba, laughing, as he clutched onto his knee, hobbling around as Naruto turned and stormed off.  
  
Neji gazed after Naruto, a little shocked, as a rather happy and dazed smiled came over Sasuke's face. "He ran all the way over to tell me he's a virgin..." he muttered softly. "Does that mean..." He smiled, gazing after the blonde.  
  
Shikamaru rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "You're thinking too much."

* * *

"How can people do this?"  
  
"What an absolutely disgusting thing to do...This is absolutely too much!"  
  
"So totally!"  
  
As Naruto walked back into his Literature class to get his books, he saw Jun and Yukari in the classroom, wiping the stuff wrote about him off of the chalkboard. Slowly, Naruto walked up to the two girls. At the notice of his presence, both turned to the blonde. "Naruto-kun..." they muttered in union. They smiled timidly as they put the erasers back down.  
  
"When I walked into class this morning," spoke Jun, "and saw what they wrote. I was really shocked."  
  
"You know, we're all people. Sure, sometimes people do practical jokes, and it's a good laugh. But this was going way too far," said Yukari. "This kind of thing really can't be forgiven." She sighed. "If I were you...I...I'd be crying to death."  
  
"You're not as strong as Naruto," spoke Jun, turning to the crimson haired Yukari. "Don't you feel that that kind of strength is really something to respect?"  
  
"Absolutely!" said Yukari, turning back to Naruto. "Naruto, you really are a strong willed person, aren't you?"  
  
Smiling, rather shyly, Naruto nodded. "Thanks..."  
  
The three walked through the campus, chatting aimlessly. "This is the way to the school's parking lot, right?" spoke up Yukari. "Naruto, do you always ride that Vespa home?"[2]  
  
"Un. Yeah," replied the blonde. "Aren't your cars over there?" He pointed.  
  
"Oh, that's okay," spoke Jun. "We're all good friends. We don't mind walking with you."  
  
"Yeah," nodded Yukari. "We can also talk to you on the way."  
  
"Oh...That reminds me," said Jun thoughtfully. "Saturday afternoon, we're going to Ueda. It's a really nice club, and they're holding a special party. If you have time, why don't you come with us?"  
  
"Oh, that's okay," said Naruto. "I don't have any cloths that are appropriate for that kind of occasion or place."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's not too big of an event," replied Jun. "Any jean clothing would be fine. The cost is only $5000."  
  
"$5000!" cried Naruto, looking at the two. He shook his head. "No...No, thank you. I don't have the money."  
  
"Eh! Naruto!" said Jun, as she and Yukari ran up to Naruto, who had sped up his walking. "Just go, eh...It'll be really cool."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Naruto," said Yukari sweetly. "It's only a little bit of money. No biggie. I can pay for you. It wouldn't be a problem."  
  
The blonde hesitated. "But..."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Naruto," smiled Yukari. "Just remember, tomorrow at 4:00 PM at Ueda. Just some jeans would be fine, and oh! Remember to wear a red bandana around your neck. It's a kind of tradition. It'll be a blast!"

* * *

That night, during his part-time job at Ki Ki Wai, Naruto was really quite hesitant about the whole thing. "Wow, Naruto! Are you really going to go to that party at Ueda?" ask Ino. "That place is a really private club. VIP only! Students at Konoha University really aren't the same as other people."  
  
Naruto sighed, and stopped his moping, sitting down on a chair. "It's only _them_ that are not the same. I'm just like everybody else. Che..." He continued his moping. "That place actually wants $5000 for costs...It's my paycheck for a month! Me and them...We really are two completely different kinds of people."  
  
"Oi, don't think too much into it," commented Ino. "I think they really want you to come, otherwise they wouldn't have invited you. Look, they even are gonna pay for your costs. I think they're really nice people."  
  
Naruto stopped and walked over to Ino. "To tell you the truth, I think that rich people and I just don't think alike. On money matters we are complete opposites." The blonde placed the mop aside, washed his hands, and lend across the counter. "But...Maybe we just don't have the opportunity to socialize with each other. Maybe they're not as spoiled as I think they are..."  
  
Ino, however, did not hear a word that Naruto said. She was staring out the store window at two guys...Two very _good-looking_ guys.  
  
Neji gazed through the glass and into the counter, where the cakes were held. Kiba was behind the Neji, having not noticed Naruto.  
  
Ino smiled, nudging Naruto in the arm. "Eh, look! Look!" Naruto turned. "There's two _very_ _hot_ guys there!"  
  
Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he saw Neji and Kiba. The blonde blushed, feeling his heart go pitter-patter as he gazed upon the lovely Neji. (A/N: Somebody kill me! I can't believe I wrote that!)  
  
Slowly, the dark haired young man pulled open the glass door and entered the little pastry shop, with Kiba following him. Naruto took a deep breath. _Oh boy...  
_  
"Konnichiwa!" spoke Ino brightly as they entered, a smile adorned her face.  
  
Kiba smirked a little as he looked to Neji, who was gazing through the counter at the cakes. He looked up and suddenly noticed Naruto. "Eh?" He smiled. "Naruto? Hey! It really is Naruto." The blonde rolled his eyes and looked away. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I work here," he spoke, annoyed, as Ino tugged on his arm.  
  
"Work?" He smirked. "What a hard working guy you are. Oh, no! Wait, wait! It should be hard working _shoujo_-chan." (A/N: Shoujo literally means virgin) Naruto turned, his eyes shooting daggers that in real life, would have put Kiba six feet under in the blink of an eye.  
  
"_Jougen_!"[3] he shouted, turning away from Kiba as Ino tugged on his arm. He brushed her off. The other blonde beamed as she turned to Kiba and Neji.  
  
"You guys are part of Konoha U's K4 right?" she asked, a little more enthusiastic than she should be. Naruto turned to Ino with a glare. "Naruto told me about you guys! _Yamanaka Ino desu_. I'm Naruto's high school friend." Kiba smiled at the blonde. "He always looks out for me."  
  
Naruto nudged Ino in the arm. "...Who's looking out for you?" hissed the blue- eyed boy. "Don't talk to him."  
  
Neji, who had been ignoring them all and looking through the counter at the cakes, look up. "I'd like to buy a cake," he spoke softly.  
  
"Huh?" spoke up Ino, but before she could do anything, Naruto pulled her aside to go help Neji.  
  
The blonde bent down and opened the counter, looking at Neji through the glass. "Which one do you want?" he asked timidly.  
  
"This one," Neji pointed out.  
  
"Is it this one?" asked Naruto.  
  
"No, the one next to it..."  
  
Gingerly, Naruto took out the little cake. It was very delicious, and adorably decorated. It was a vanilla cake, with swirls of chocolate, and a soft cream in the middle. It was iced with a rich vanilla icing, adorned with a chocolate dipped strawberry.  
  
"Eh, Neji...We're going into town to party. What are you doing buying a cake?" asked Kiba. "I thought you didn't like sweets."  
  
The other boy paused for a moment. "I don't...But I thought it was cute." Behind the counter, Naruto blushed.  
  
Kiba laughed, gripping Neji by the shoulder. "This guy, he always acts weird in front of the person he likes." Neji turned to him with a glare. "Like buying this cake..."  
  
"Stop talking, Kiba," commanded Neji, a tint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
Naruto looked down and blushed, as he packaged the cake. Neji turned back to Naruto. "How much?"  
  
"Oh, $14.95," relied the blonde. As he packaged the cake, Naruto kept stealing glances at Neji, who was once again looking through the counter at the cakes. _Wow...Is he blushing?_ Naruto thought.  
  
"Heh..." Kiba laughed. "Don't think too much about it. His reaction isn't because of you."  
  
Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Naruto held the cake out to Kiba, who smirked and took it as Neji handed the blonde a twenty-dollar note. Turning the two left. "Eh, matte! You're change..." spoke the blonde.  
  
"Keep it..." spoke the white-eyed heir as he went out the door. Kiba winked at the two before following his friend in suite.  
  
"Why do you want that cake?"  
  
"Because _she_ likes this kind..."  
  
"Eh..." said Ino as the two blondes stared after Neji and Kiba. "If his reaction wasn't because of you..." She looked at Naruto. "Then was it because of me?" She pointed to herself, a smile adorned her face.  
  
Naruto turned back to Ino, his face completely passive as he walked away to put the money in the cash register, leaving Ino to gaze after the two K4 members. "Ooooh!" said Ino suddenly as she turned to Naruto. "I get it...The one you said that was different from the other three was the guy to bought the cake, right?" She smiled mischievously. "You've got a crush on him..." She poked him in the cheek  
  
"Che...Stop talking nonsense," said Naruto, brushing Ino's hand away. "What were we talking about? Oh, right. Even though we're from completely different worlds, should I go to Ueda?" He turned, noticing his friend was gone. "Hey! I'm still talking! Are you my friend or not?"

* * *

Naruto walked down the hall of Ueda. He looked at the address card. _This is the right place..._ He gazed upon the large silver doors, before gingerly pulling them open and entering the establishment. The blonde's eyes widened as he looked around. Ueda was _gorgeous_!  
  
The main hall banquet was decorated in a contemporary modern look. The walls were windows that gazed into a beautiful Japanese garden. There was a bar in one of the corners, and soft music played in the background. There was a white sofa in the center, with a small black table. People were all talking and chatting, wearing Armani suites and Gucci dresses.  
  
Naruto turned to see a couple of the maids where white clothing with a red bandana. He looked at his own clothing, which consisted of jeans and a jacket. He touched the red bandana around his neck, than looked to the servants with the bandanas around _their_ necks. _Crap. I was tricked!  
_  
The blonde looked around the establishment, and then spotted Jun and Yukari, in a white KC dress and a crimson red Ralph Lauren dress (A/N: Gawd, I know nothing about fashion. Forgive me, minna-san!), chatting away aimlessly, while drinking crystal white champagne. Jun suddenly turned to see Naruto. An ugly smile lit on her face as Yukari turned in suite. The two smirked at each other, then walked over to the embarrassed and angry blonde.  
  
"You're late," smirked Yukari. Gritting his teeth, Naruto tried his best not to lash out at the two. "What's with the face?"  
  
"Didn't you say it was a casual dress party?" spoke up Naruto, trying his best to stay calm.  
  
Yukari and Jun chuckled. "You've got to be joking...Such a _high class_ establishment like Ueda would _never_ in their right mind throw a casual party," said the crimson haired Yukari. "Look at you..." She looked up and down Naruto. "But don't worry; I'll pay the costs for you."  
  
Naruto glared at the two, before take a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Don't worry. You won't need to pay for me." He opened his eyes. "I'll pay myself."  
  
"Naruto-kun..." said Jun innocently. "Don't be so _stubborn_. Your money, you get that from working, don't you? The costs are really expensive here. Are you sure you'd be able to pay?"  
  
Naruto glared at the two, sighing in anger. "Then I'm going home." He turned to go.  
  
"This is all you're fault," Naruto heard Yukari say to Jun. "You just _had_ to invite him, when I told you no, saying we're friends with people like _him_. This kind of event for Naruto is _way_ above him..."  
  
"But, I was just thinking from my heart..." replied Jun innocently. "I just wanted this opportunity to be friends. Who knew he'd be like this..."  
  
"No sense of hospitality," they said in union.  
  
Angry, Naruto spun around to face them. He glared at the two. He took a deep breath, and thought it over. He looked up at the two. "Fine. All right then." He turned and went looking for the washroom, with Jun and Yukari following.  
  
As he walked towards the washroom, a woman wearing a mink coat approached Naruto and handed him a plate of uneaten ordure. "Here you are...Thank you." She then turned and left. The woman thought Naruto was a servant!  
  
At the side, Jun and Yukari laughed. "Naruto, people think you're one of Ueda's workers," laughed Jun. "With your outfit, and that red bandana, no wonder they do."  
  
"If you don't give him your plate, whom do you give it to?" They laughed in union. "How embarrassing." Yukari snicker. "If it was me, I wouldn't be able to show my face..." And with, the two went towards the buffet table, leaving the blonde alone, puffing in anger.  
  
"Naruto, if you're going to pay for yourself, than why don't you try these ordures. I'm sure you'll never eat anything as delicious as these again," spoke Jun.  
  
"Eh..." said Yukari innocently. "That's really inconsiderate, Jun. Our dear Naruto-chan has never tried these foods. What if he gets indigestion?" She laughed.  
  
"Then I guess you'll only have water then," laughed Jun. Laughing and crackling, the two left Naruto.  
  
Two high rolling executives approached Jun and Yukari just as they left Naruto's side. "Which company are you two beautiful ladies from?" Naruto heard one of them ask.  
  
"Oh, we're students," replied Jun politely. "Oh, I see..." said another. "From which school?"  
  
"We're from Konoha University," answered Yukari sweetly.  
  
"Ah...No wonder you look so mature and beautiful," said one of the men.  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Yukari.  
  
"Are you from Konoha University as well?" Naruto turned to see one of them talking to him.  
  
"Oh him..." spoke up Jun. "He's nobody at our school. He comes from an _average_ high school. And he's a slut. He's sleep with over fifty people." Naruto's eyes widened as he glared from Jun to Yukari.  
  
"Ah..." The two men turned to each other. "We're going to get another glass of champagne. Hope you two ladies will join us later."  
  
"So it was you two who wrote those lies on the chalkboard," said Naruto, glaring at them, as the two men left.  
  
"That's right," hissed Jun. "It was us."  
  
"You're just too irritating," said Yukari sweetly. "Too annoying."  
  
"We want you to disappear quickly from our school," said Jun acidly, glaring at Naruto. "That's why we wrote that stuff..."  
  
"So everybody at school would know what a slut you are," finished Yukari.  
  
"Why?" spoke Naruto, bitter and angry with them, and himself.  
  
The two vipers laughed. "We've spent time and money to be the kind of women that K4 would be interesting in," said Jun.  
  
"How could we stand it that a _guy_ like _you_ could possibly be around those guys," said Yukari. "You know, you will never be _anything_ in their eyes."  
  
"You and _us_, we're two completely different classes of people," spat Jun. "Just standing next to you makes us feel ashamed."  
  
Naruto bit his lip, looking down. "Did you really think we wanted to be friends with you?" asked Yukari.  
  
"Do you think that's possible?" questioned Jun. "Never ever." And with that, the two walked over to the bar, leaving Naruto to stand alone in embarrassment.  
  
_I gonna stay here! I don't care! I won't be scared off by those two dingbats!_ The blonde puffed, determined.

* * *

"People like us would never invite people like Naruto to such an elegant place," said Jun as she and Yukari touched up on their make-up in the dual washrooms. (A/N: Let me explain how this works. This is based on the washroom of a restaurant I once used when I was in my hometown in China. It was a Venetian styled washroom, with a large parlor, with a door that led to the men's washroom on the right, and one to the women's washroom on the left. Yeah. There's my explanation.)  
  
"Totally," replied Yukari, fixing up her lipstick. "Eh, forget about him. Why were you talking to that balding, fat, and ugly guy, pretending to be cute? It was so sick." She nudged her friend in the arm.  
  
"To be the wife of a rich man is our goal, don't forget that," said Jun as she applied some mascara. "Who cares if he's fat and ugly...Just reel him in first, and deal with the rest later. When we find somebody whose richer and better looking, just dump the other." She smiled vindictively.  
  
"Clever..." said Yukari. "Clever. Then the next guy would be an even better _fukyou_."[4] They laughed together, high-fiving each other as they left the washroom.  
  
As he came out from the men's side of the washroom, Naruto smirked as he watched the door shut.

* * *

"Oh, nice to meet you. My name is Kakei Jun," spoke the dark haired girl. She was talking to a young business executive, Fujisaki Satoshi. He wasn't handsome. And he wasn't very tall. But he owned one of the most prominent law firms in Tokyo, and traveled between Konoha and Tokyo often on business.  
  
"Ah, the pleasure is all mine," said Satoshi with a smile. "Attending Konoha U, you must be one of the prettiest young ladies there."  
  
Jun gave a small giggle. "Your too kind Satoshi-san."  
  
"That's right, that's right..." Naruto suddenly rushed up to Jun's side, holding her by the shoulders. "She's pretty like a lily!" Naruto beamed brightly. "But, she's more of a huge _black_ lily! Hahaha!"[5] Jun's eyes widened in panic.  
  
Satoshi looked a little puzzled. "Uh...Is he your friend?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no! We're not—"  
  
Naruto linked arms with Jun, tugging at her. "Eh, of course we're friends, Jun!" said Naruto. "Didn't you say we were gonna reel in a fukyou today?" Satoshi looked surprised. "And did you say that the next guy would be an even better catch? Yeah!" He lifted Jun's hand and high-fived her. However, the dark haired girl looked absolutely panic stricken.  
  
Naruto then turned to Satoshi and pointed at him. "Is he the fukyou?" asked Naruto softly, making sure that Satoshi could hear him.  
  
"Ah? Are you saying that I'm a fukyou?" said a shocked Satoshi.  
  
"No, no, no, no," said an anxious Jun, but once again Naruto intervened.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes!" Naruto said. "She's a black lily that should be dealt like this!" The blonde took a glass of champagne and poured it right over Jun's head.  
  
She let out a screech of anger, jumping away from Naruto as Yukari rushed to her side. "What happened?" said the crimson haired girl, her eyes shifting to Naruto. Everyone in Ueda was now staring upon the scene that had just unfolded. "Look what you did!"  
  
Naruto placed the champagne glass back onto the table calmly, turning his blue eyes onto the two gold-diggers. "I'll say this only once," he spoke. "You've messed with the wrong person. If you guys like K4 so much, then why don't you go after them yourselves? What's it to me?" He shook his head. "But, girls like you...no guy would want anybody like you..."  
  
"Don't think we're going to forget this, Naruto," hissed Yukari.  
  
"Then try me," smirked the blonde defiantly. "I know that in your eyes, I'm a nobody. But you won't ever be able to beat me!"  
  
With that, Naruto turned, leaving Ueda with all the eyes on him. A little smile came over his lips as he pushed opened the door, leaving Jun and Yukari puffing in anger.

* * *

The poster of a model hung in the window of one of Konoha City's most popular fashion boutiques, Century. The model on the poster was advertising one of Christian Dior's latest line of clothing. She was a very pretty young woman, with dark hair and exotic midnight eyes that shined brightly. Her lips were curved into a small smile, glittering from the lipstick that adorned her rosy lips. Her dark hair was styled into waves, her hair falling over her shoulders, with her hands placed on her hips.  
  
Neji stared at the girl on the poster. When he felt it vibrate, he lifted his cell phone, opening the over and checking his messages. The text message said:  
  
_I'M COMING BACK. TENTEN._  
  
Placing his cell phone away, Neji skipped away happily (A/N: Yes, I did say skipped). _Tenten...You're finally coming back..._

__

* * *

As Naruto walked down the halls of Konoha University the next day, he was not aware of the spiteful glares that came from Jun and Yukari.  
  
When the blonde arrived at his favourite place, the rooftop, he noticed Neji sitting at the edge of the roof, looking out into the crystal blue sky. The blonde looked over to the dark haired youth shyly, making his way over to the edge. Again Naruto felt his heart flutter.  
  
"Ohayo..." he spoke to Neji, a small smile adorned his face.  
  
Slowly, Neji turned to the blonde. "Ohayo," he replied before turning back to the sky.  
  
"Didn't you say you weren't going to come back to the roof top anymore?"  
  
"You don't want me here?" Naruto shook his head.  
  
"No, it's just that..." He fell into a silence. "I'm not really sure either."  
  
"I really like it here." Naruto turned to him. Neji smiled towards the sky, the birds and the clouds. "It's always really nice and peaceful." The blonde smiled at him, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks. Neji turned to him. "Do you know the time difference between here and Paris?" he asked.  
  
"Paris? Uh..." The blonde looked down, trying to calculate the time difference. "One...two...three..."  
  
"It's okay..." The white-eyed bishonen turned back to the sky. "It doesn't matter..."  
  
Naruto turned to Neji. "Oh..." The blonde felt the blush strengthen on his cheeks as he fell into a silence.  
  
_The truth is..._thought Naruto as he gazed at Neji. _To me...This is probably all I want it to be...Everything else...I'm not sure I really want to know...  
_  
And the two simply sat stayed there like that, in silence, in the comfort of each other's presence. Unbeknown to the two, however, Jun and Yukari stood only a few meters away from them, filming the whole scene before them with a digital camera. Rather sinister smiles came over their faces as they turned to each other, than back to the unsuspecting Naruto and Neji.

* * *

"Here!" Naruto caught the magazine that was tossed to him and looked onto the cover, which held a very pretty dark haired girl. The blonde glared back at Jun and Yukari.  
  
"What are you giving this to me for? Isn't this a magazine for you rich people?" he said, annoyed.  
  
"Opening your stupid eyes," spat Jun. "Look at the cover."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Naruto gazed back at the cover with the very pretty haired girl on it. She was wearing a stunning white Christian Dior dress. "There's an article inside that's written on her," said Jun. "Sakurazuka Tenten. Top student of Paris University. Plays five different instruments. Speaks ten different languages. She's been studying overseas in France for the last five years. She has been crowned [Ms. Paris] for the last two years. She is also currently the top model for Christian Dior, Giorgio Armani, Dolce and Gabbana, and Vera Wang." The two girls smirked.[6]  
  
"Wow...She's so amazing and so pretty..." said the blonde in awe. "Who is she?"  
  
"_She_ is the person that Hyuga Neji _likes the most_," said Yukari vindictively. At that moment, Naruto felt his heart clench tightly. "And...She's just finished her overseas studies and is coming back to Konoha from Paris."  
  
Naruto looked down sadly. Words came back to him...What Kiba said when he and Neji were at Ki Ki Wai...Then just moments, before what Neji mentioned on the rooftop. The blonde felt his heart clench tightly in pain.  
  
"Why do you like Neji?" spat Jun. "Look at Tenten, then look at yourself. You can even compare to one of her hairs." Naruto didn't hear a word they said. All he could think about what how stupid he was. "Why do you like Neji? What right do you have to talk to him? What chance did you think you had with him? What? Say it!"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" said Yukari, waving a hand in front of Naruto's face. He took no notice. "What's wrong? Aren't you always so full of it? What's wrong now?" She snickered.  
  
"Scared to death..." said Jun hatefully. "Let me tell you, no matter what do you, pretending to be cute, you will never be good enough for K4." Naruto looked down sadly, trying not to cry, not at all hearing what Jun was saying. "People like you just don't belong here. Knowing this, just get the hell out of here!" She shoved Naruto hard in the shoulder, sending him backwards and right into Sasuke's arms.  
  
Yukari and Jun's eyes widened in fear as Sasuke's dark eyes glared at them. When Naruto noticed that Sasuke had caught him from falling, he immediately stepped away from him. "Ah! Sasuke-san..." said Jun fearfully. Both she and Yukari looked panic-stricken and fearful.  
  
"What the _hell_ do you think you were doing?" spoke Sasuke harshly. He looked to the shorter boy, then back to Jun and Yukari. "He belongs to _me_, understand? If you want to mess with him, then just try! You'll receive a red notice so fast it'll make your head spin!"  
  
"Go-Gomennasai..." muttered Yukari as she and Jun beat it out of there, glad to have gotten away with their heads intact.  
  
Sasuke turned to Naruto, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. They'll never bully you again," spoke the Uchiha heir softly.  
  
Immediately, after the little escapade, Naruto shoved him away. "Go away!" he cried angrily, still hurting from the news that Yukari and Jun had just so kindly delivered.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" said Sasuke, annoyed.  
  
Naruto threw the magazine into Sasuke's chest, and then shoved him hard. "You stupid idiot! Who wants to belong to _you_?" he shouted angrily.  
  
Fuming, Sasuke threw the magazine onto the floor. "What kind of attitude is that!?" he shouted. "I came to save you!"  
  
"I didn't ask you to save me!" shouted Naruto.  
  
"No body dares to talk to me this way," said Sasuke darkly.  
  
"That's because they're all retards!"  
  
"What are you saying?" questioned the heir. "There isn't a guy who's more wonderful than me in this world!"  
  
"_Wonderful_?" hissed Naruto. He looked up and down Sasuke. "When the hell were _you wonderful_? I hate your stupidity! I hate your stupid ego! I hate the fact that you think you're all that! Everything about you I hate!" shouted the blonde with all his might. "You're those psychology books' most _hateful_ personality! I hate you! I hate you! _I hate you the most_!"  
  
And with that, the blonde dash away as tears sprung from his sky blue eyes, leaving Sasuke shocked and speechless as he stood there, gazing after the blonde kitsune. He looked down for a moment, letting it all sink in.  
  
"Am I really that hated?" he asked quietly. (A/N: Mwuahahaha! ::Jia laughs evilly:: I am so evil.)

* * *

Sasuke sat in his bathrobe, having just gotten out of the pool. Beside him, Akira was studying a psychology book on personalities entitled "Who Are You?", by Dr. Jia Zhang of the New York Mental Institution.[7] The dark haired heir of the Uchiha Empire growled rather impatiently as Akira quizzed him.  
  
"Hurry up!" shouted Sasuke. "Just ask already!"  
  
"All right, all right," said Akira. He read the first question. "Sasuke- sama, it's like this...You are on a date with a person you like at a coffee shop, and you say to them, there are three choices...1) You are cute, 2) You are a beautiful person, 3) You are annoying..." Akira turned to Sasuke. "Your choice sir?"  
  
The dark haired Uchiha drank from his glass of champagne, thinking carefully. A picture of Naruto shouting at him suddenly popped into his mind. "You are annoying..." he replied to Akira. "Next one, next one..."  
  
"Okay," the butler continued as he checked off the third choice. "Okay, next question..." He flipped to the next page. "If your lover was having an intimate conversation with another person, your reaction would be...There are four choices..." As Akira looked up, he noticed Sasuke glaring at him.  
  
"Eh...Sasuke-sama, it's only the book asking these questions, they wouldn't happen in real life. Besides, you don't have a lover currently..."  
  
Sasuke turned back to Akira. "So that if I were to have one they would cheat on me?"  
  
"Yes," replied Akira. He suddenly turned to Sasuke. "No, no, no, no, no! Sasuke-sama, it's just a question. Let's continued, shall we...?"  
  
"What stupid book is this?" said Sasuke, annoyed.  
  
"It's not like I bought it..." muttered Akira. (A/N: Ahem, Sasuke bought it. ::smiles::)  
  
"You...!"  
  
"Gomen, gomen!" said Akira. "The question, next question..." The fearful butler turned the bag and read on. "If your lover—the book says this—was having an intimate conversation with another person, your reaction would be...There are four choices...1) No reaction, 2) Want to do something very badly, but is afraid of other's opinions, 3) Admit that you can't stand this, 4) Go kill the other person..." Akira turned to Sasuke. "Your choice?"  
  
Sasuke grumbled a little and thought about it. "I don't want to answer..." he replied.  
  
"Sasuke-sama, you cannot refuse to answer..." said Akira.  
  
"Of course I can!" said the heir.  
  
"Anno...Sasuke-sama, if don't answer the question, the results of the test would be incorrect," replied Akira.  
  
"Number 2..." he replied grudgingly.  
  
"Okay, so that's 2) Want to do something very badly, but is afraid of other's opinion..." repeated Akira, checking it off.  
  
Sasuke turned to the butler with a glare. "Did I tell you to repeat that?"  
  
Akira paled, looking back to the book. "Next question...What type of person are you most attracted to? There are three choices...1) Someone good looking, 2) Someone kind and empathetic, 3) Someone strong willed and stubborn."  
  
Sasuke immediately answered, "Someone strong willed and stubborn..." A blonde popped into his head once again.  
  
"Alright." The butler checked off the question and tallied the results up. He flipped the page and read the result. Akira's eyes widened in shocked. Fearfully, he turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-sama...It may be best for you to just fire me now...I can't read it..."  
  
There was a moment of silence, before Sasuke grabbed the book from Akira and read what was written.  
  
_Number Four Personality Type: The Head Strong Egotistical Alpha, also known as "A Very Hated Person"  
  
The subject contains one of the worst personalities of the average person. Type Four are usually very headstrong, egotistical, clueless, and insensitive towards others. They can be crude, rude, tactless and feel a superiority over others. Type Four are usually very prong to aggression and have many insecurities, such as other's opinions about them. They are usually very dominating and are usually disliked by those around them. Hate is often associated with Type Four, either with the subject or individuals connected with the subject.  
_  
As Sasuke read over what was written, he felt all of Naruto's words coming back to him. "_I hate your stupidity! I hate your stupid ego! I hate the fact that you think you're all that! Everything about you I hate! You're those psychology books' most hateful personality! I hate you! I hate you!_ _**I hate you the most**!"  
_  
Feeling the anger bubble in his blood, Sasuke tried to rip Dr. Zhang's book apart. However, he was stopped by Akira. "Sasuke-sama! Stop!" cried the butler. "Don't worry, Sasuke-sama...The next page tells you how to improve upon your personality."  
  
"Oh..." said the heir as he turned the other page and began to read.  
  
_Personality is a difficult thing to change. Type Four is most difficult to alter, but good results will ensure the subject successful relationships with friends, family, or lovers. Results in the change of personality of Type Four have ensured great social relationships in the future, as proven through many studies.  
  
Change in basic theory is a difficulty, especially the psychological aspect. Thus, start from the small steps first to change yourself. First change your outside, and work onto your inside. The outward image of a person usually also portrays their insides as well, or at least gives a vague portrayal.  
  
A good start would be to smile more. Jollity tends to be the complete opposite of Type Four, thus smiling more would indicate happiness and jollity, thus would allow others to feel the same. Try to wear cloths that are brighter in colour and have a hilarity and adorableness to them. Remember to face your situations with a positive and understanding out look. Do not be short-minded and act on impulses. That is a definite "no no". Think things through before acting upon them. Don't be compulsive. Type Fours are usually their own worst enemies. Remember, to ensure successful social relationships, be kind and understanding, sympathetic and empathetic, and always, always have a smile on your face.  
_  
Sasuke looked up and paled. The road to change suddenly looked unpleasantly bumpy. But he was going to do anything to win Naruto over. _Anything._

* * *

It was a rather sunny and pleasant day. The birds were singing, the clouds were dancing in the sky, and sun was shining brightly. But Naruto did not feel up lifting at all. Ever since the news on Tenten was brought to his attention, due to the kindness of Yukari and Jun, Naruto felt nothing but sadness and humiliation. Who was he to compare to such an amazing person as Sakurazuka Tenten, Paris supermodel? He sighed. Why did he ever think that Neji would like him? Stupid, stupid, _stupid_.  
  
"Eh! Naruto! Hardworking _shoujo_-chan!" Naruto heard someone call. He looked around, noticing Kiba and Shikamaru on a blanket under a tree. "Oi! Shoujo- chan!" Growling in anger, Naruto ran over to the two.  
  
"Can you not call me that anymore?" he asked Kiba rather angrily.  
  
"All right, all right..." replied the wild-haired young man. "C'mon, have a glass with us." Shikamaru had just opened a bottle of French champagne, and poured it into three glasses.  
  
Naruto looked skeptically at the two. "Having champagne so early in the morning...isn't that a little odd?"  
  
"We're all mature adults," said the heir of Nara Corporation. "It's not like we're under aged or anything. So what if we drink a little champagne in the morning? C'mon, sit."  
  
Still a little skeptical and unsure, Naruto took a seat between Shikamaru and Kiba on the blanket under the tree, taking the glass of champagne from the brown-haired youth. As he lifted the glass up to his mouth, he noticed that Shikamaru and Kiba were both looking at him. "Don't worry, act like I'm not here. I won't bud into your conversation."  
  
Kiba smirked before his gazed shifted thoughtfully. "I think it's because Tenten is coming back," said Kiba to Shikamaru. Naruto looked up at this. "That's why Neji is acting so weird."  
  
"I heard that Tenten is currently the spokes model for Christian Dior's new line. Posters of her are all over the world," said Shikamaru.  
  
"Uh...excuse me," Naruto spoke up. "What's the relationship between Tenten and Neji?"  
  
With a small smile, Shikamaru replied, "Tenten is Neji's most beloved person."  
  
"Ah? Most...?" said Naruto, a little shock, but hiding it very well.  
  
"It's been going on since we were in grade school," said Kiba.  
  
"Neji has always been kinda weird," laughed Shikamaru. "When we were little, we always thought he had a weird personality. Kinda self-hating, but he wasn't a masochist or anything, just always really close off and cold. Don't you think he still is, a bit?" Shikamaru turned to Naruto. The blonde shrugged.  
  
"The four of us used to play together, but Neji would always sit in the corner, watching us play. He never smiled." Kiba sighed thoughtfully. "When we played really excitedly, and really happily, smiling and all that stuff, he'd suddenly throw up. And then he'd start crying." He gave a small laugh. "We were still little _gakis_ at the time. We didn't know what to do about him."  
  
"Tenten was older than us by a few years, and she was really smart," said Shikamaru. "Ever since she showed up, every time that Neji would cry, she'd take him somewhere...And when they came back, Neji wouldn't cry anymore...And ever since then, his mood has gotten better and better."  
  
Naruto looked down thoughtfully. "We all think that it's because that Tenten helped Neji emotionally, little by little, that's why he's gotten so much better," spoke Kiba.  
  
"Tenten is really amazing. If it weren't for her, I think that Neji would have been sent to some asylum or some mental institution," commented Shikamaru.  
  
_My head hurts so much..._Naruto looked down thoughtfully, no longer hearing Kiba or Shikamaru. _It feels like somebody just hit it with a baseball bat. So Neji was always waiting for Tenten's phone call...  
_  
Walking down the street that night, whilst drinking a coconut bubble tea, Naruto suddenly saw Neji gazing into a store window at some poster. The blonde's eyes widened as he slowly walked over to the dark hard bishonen. Unseen to Naruto's eyes, Neji lifted a hand and brushed it against the poster of Tenten.  
  
Suddenly, his cell phone beeped. Neji flipped it opened, and noticed a message.  
  
_NEJI, I'M ON THE PLANE. WILL BE HOME IN 17 HOURS. TENTEN._  
  
A smile suddenly light on Neji's face as he read the message. Looking at the message, Neji turned around. Naruto looked at him curiously. "Neji?" asked the blonde softly. A big smile was on Neji's face when he turned to face the little blonde. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Not really hearing Naruto, Neji continued to smile down at him, a dreamy gaze upon his normally stoic features. "I'm really happy I saw you today," he said. Naruto blushed crimson, looking down. Neji bent over, brushing the hair from the blonde's eyes. "Zettai...kawaii..." He leaned over, and kissed the blonde gently on the cheek.  
  
All Naruto could down was gaze up at Neji in stunned awe; his cheeks burning like hot peppers. "Oyasumi," he spoke gently before he turned and left, leaving the blonde standing in silence and shock, as butterflies fluttered around in his stomach.  
  
Naruto stood there at that spot for a really long time, letting it all sink in. He slowly placed his head against the glass, sliding down to the floor. He turned, his back pushing against the cool surface as he looked into the city lights of Konoha City and thought about Neji.  
  
_Was that really Hyuga Neji? ...Is this his dream...or is it my dream?_

__

* * *

[A/N: ::smiles:: Yay! Finally! Half way done this stupid thing. Once again, this is an intermission. Go have a snack. Gah...It took me such a long time to actually get to intermission and let myself have lunch. ::stomach grumbles:: I'm so hungry right now. Gawd, I wish I had Pocky right now. ::sniffles:: Okay, this isn't the time to be worrying about Pocky. Ahem...::cracks knuckles:: I shall continue! I will not be beaten! I sounded oddly like Naru-chan just then. Anyway, on with the fic!]

* * *

The next day, when Naruto walked into class, there was a group of girls gathered around a seat, talking. As he got to his desk, putting his books down, still dazed from the incident with Neji, he overheard what the other girls were talking about.  
  
"Look! It's an article on Sakurazuka Tenten!" Naruto heard a girl say.  
  
"Wah...She's so pretty..." said another girl.  
  
"I wish I could be like Tenten-neechan," spoke another in awe.  
  
Ignoring them, and suddenly feeling really down, Naruto sat down at his desk, heaving a deep sigh.  
  
In another part of the school, Kiba laid peacefully on a blanket under a tree, basking in the glory of the sun. Suddenly, the dark haired youth was woken by the sound of footsteps. He opened his eyes, tapping Shikamaru awake. The brown-haired young man's eyes widened in shock and disgust as Sasuke approached them.  
  
Sasuke held a very annoyed look on this face that screamed "Kill me!". Having followed the instructions of Dr. Zhang's book very closely, he was wearing dark jeans and a _pink_ t-shirt with _Kumagorou_ on it.[8] He stood there rather uncomfortably, in front of his friends, his hands stuffed in his pockets.  
  
Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba all gazed at him in shock. "What happened to you?" asked Shikamaru, sitting up.  
  
"Where did you get that t-shirt?" asked Kiba as Sasuke sat down with them.  
  
"Is it really that bad?" asked the heir nervously as he looked at his t- shirt. "I don't think it's _that_ bad..." He looked up at Neji with a small smirk. "What do you think, Neji?"  
  
The white-eyed bishonen gave a small smile, shaking his head slightly. Suddenly, his cell phone run. Immediately, he snapped it open. "Neji speaking," said the Hyuga.[9] He paused for a moment. "You just got here...Okay. I'll be there in a sec." And with that, he ran off.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sasuke shouted after him, as the three stood up.  
  
"Tenten's back!" And with that the three friends chased after him.  
  
Running, Neji suddenly came to a stop in the school center. And there she stood, her back turned to him, her long, dark hair fell loosely around her slim shoulders. She was wearing a white dress that stopped a little above her knees, and strapped around her shoulders. In her hand held a small knitted purse. Neji felt his heart stop.  
  
And slowly, she turned, suddenly seeing him. A bright smile lit on Tenten's face as she saw Neji. By then, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru had caught up with the white-eyed Hyuga. Slowly, Neji walked up to the dark haired girl, the other three trailing behind him. Neji walked up to the smiling Tenten and the two embraced tightly. "I missed you," she spoke.  
  
Just then, Naruto chose to walk into the school center, eating some dango. He turned and suddenly saw Neji, embracing the smiling and beautiful Tenten. "You're so much taller now," said the model. "How are you, Neji- kun...?"  
  
Smiling, Neji gazed at the brunette. "I really missed you," he spoke heartedly.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Naruto felt his heart clench up as he heard Neji's heart-felt words.  
  
Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba ran up to the two. "Hey guys!" beamed Tenten at the three.  
  
"Long time no see," said Shikamaru.  
  
"It's been way too long, Tenten," said Sasuke with a smile.  
  
"Wah...You've all gotten so much taller since I last saw you all," she said with a smile, gazing at Sasuke's shirt. (A/N: That was five years ago...) "You've all changed so much...Gotten a little weird, I see."  
  
"Ah, you know him," said Kiba with a laugh, speaking of Sasuke. "He's a nutcase!"  
  
Naruto gazed at the scene before him as he heard the voices of the passer byers.  
  
"Eh, that's Sakurazuka Tenten!"  
  
"Wow, that's Tenten-neechan!"  
  
"She's _so_ pretty..."  
  
"Absolutely gorgeous!"  
  
"I wish I was like her..."  
  
Tenten's laugh was bright and happy as she joked with the happy-go-lucky Kiba. "Really haven't seen you in a long time," commented Shikamaru. "You've grown into a real lady."  
  
Tenten laughed. "Arigatou!"  
  
"I saw you on the Dior posters," spoke Kiba. "You look gorgeous, baby!" Tenten smiled at the comment. By now, Neji seemed to have lost his confidence and had gotten oddly quiet.  
  
"C'mon, let's go somewhere to have a drink," said Sasuke. "Catch up and stuff."  
  
"Okay, that'll be great!" said the brown-eyed girl. But before they could go, Shikamaru stopped Sasuke.  
  
"Sure, we can go. But first you have to get rid of that _ridicules_ t-shirt," he spoke.  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked as he, Shikamaru, Kiba and Tenten walked away arm in arm. Neji stood there for a few moments in silence. "Eh, Neji, let's go!" called Kiba. Stoically, the white-eye bishonen followed.  
  
Naruto watched in slight awe as the beautiful Tenten walked away with K4. _Wow...Can't believe there are such beautiful people in the world...Sugoi ne..._He looked down sadly. _I really am different from them..._

_

* * *

_

(A/N: There is something I really want to clear up. In "Kaze to Konoha", Tenten is _really_ pretty. Think the Asian version of Nichole Kidman, with the humor of Julia Roberts and the grace of Audrey Hepburn.)  
  
"Cheers!" Glasses touched, causing a small cling sound in the special loft of Dracula's Daughter later in the evening. Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke and Tenten all drank their respective drinks, having been celebrating the dark haired girl's return to Konoha City.  
  
"Wow, it's been such a long time since we've all been together," commented Tenten. "A lot has changed since then, though."  
  
"Nothings changed," said Sasuke. "Shikamaru is still changing girlfriends every week."  
  
"So is Kiba," said the brown haired man, defending himself.  
  
"I do not!" retorted Kiba. "I'm not a player like you."  
  
"Eh, Sasuke, how's your brother?" asked Tenten.  
  
"Oh, he's okay. He left two years ago. Living in New York with his wife now."  
  
"Wah, really?" The Uchiha nodded, taking a sip from his glass. Tenten smiled thoughtfully. "But...you have such a good relationship with your nii- chan, you must miss him, ne?"  
  
Kiba laughed. "Don't worry about it," said Kiba. "There's somebody at school that is a lot like his nii-chan..." He looked to Sasuke mockingly. "His name is Uzumaki Naruto."  
  
"Baka!" shouted the Uchiha heir, trying to smack Kiba over the head as the heir of the Inuzuka Corp. laughed. "How's he like my nii-chan? There's too much of a difference."  
  
"Really? I think they're a lot alike," laughed Kiba.  
  
"Neji..." spoke Shikamaru, looking over at the white-eyed man, who was extremely quiet. "Why are you so quiet? Tenten's back, eh."  
  
"I know..." he replied softly. "She's sitting right there..."  
  
"This guy is always like this," Sasuke joked to Tenten. "Whenever he's happy, his mood goes all weird."  
  
Smiling mischievously, Tenten nodded in agreement. "Un...I remember, Neji's always been like this, ever since we were kids."  
  
"I have not!" shouted the Hyuga.  
  
The other three K4 members looked over to him in stunned silence at the outburst. Tenten pouted slightly. "What's wrong?" she said worried.  
  
Scoffing slightly, Neji placed his glass down. "Tenten, why are you having those pictures done?" he asked. "Don't you think it's a little too revealing?" (A/N: Men can be so possessive.)  
  
Kiba laughed. "Really? I didn't see a thing." Slightly upset, Neji looked down, and took a gulp from his glass.  
  
"They're shooting the dress, not her," commented Sasuke.  
  
"Neji, don't you think you're being a little ridicules?" spoke Shikamaru.  
  
"This is my job, Neji. It's what I do," spoke Tenten sympathetically.  
  
Quiet, Neji did not look up at her. "You're not like the other models...I just don't like it...That's all..." he spoke quietly.  
  
Getting up from seat, Tenten walked over to Neji, crouching down before him. She smiled. "I'm really happy that you're always looking out for me," she beamed. "I like you the best." And kissed him on the forehead. Neji's eyes widened, looking at her slightly shocked.  
  
With that, it 'cause a little uproar with the other three. "Damn, what's up with that?" said Kiba to Tenten. "What about us? What about us?  
  
Tenten took a sip of her drink, laughing.

* * *

That night, during dinner, Tsunade noticed that Naruto, her normally very happy and outspoken son, was oddly quiet, poking at his rice, not eating it at all, looking all dreamy and dazed, a little depressed. "Why aren't you eating?" asked the blonde woman.  
  
"I'm not hungry," he replied bleakly.  
  
Tsunade bit her lip, worried over her normally happy son's odd behavior. "This fish..." she motioned to the sautéed fish she had cooked. "It cost $80! At least eat some of it..."[10]  
  
"I'm not hungry," he repeated.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Tsunade sighed. When she looked back to the fish, it was gone. "Eh, where's the fish?" she said. Tsunade looked over to see the precious $80 fish in Jiraiya's bowl, him gnawing on it. He was enjoying it terribly. "Eh! You..." She grabbed Jiraiya's chopstick holding hand, trying to stop him from eating the fish. "You can't eat your son's fish!"  
  
"Wo...lwet we twell woo (No...let me tell you)," he said through a mouth full of food. "Young people these days don't know what's good for them. They don't know how to respect others. You don't eat this, you don't eat that...We live a really hard life." Tsunade nodded in agreement. "When do we get to eat so much good food? We don't have much money! I have to go out and be forced to sell blood!"[11]  
  
"That's right," sniffed Tsunade dramatically, as Naruto looked over at Jiraiya. "No money so your father has to go sell blood..." Naruto sighed.  
  
"Oh, next time you buy this fish," he said to his wife. "Don't buy one with so many bones."  
  
"Don't eat so much of it," she said. "If you do, you're blood pressure will rise, your cholesterol level will rise too, then you get sick, and we'd have to send to you a hospital, and hospitals cost money..."  
  
"Naruto's not eating it, it would be a waste," he answered. "It's a $80 fish..."  
  
"Then...then give me some..." she spoke.  
  
Sadly, Naruto looked over at his parents. _Other people's fathers are the heads of companies...My father is selling blood...My God...How can I compete with the high class Sakurazuka Tenten-hime? There's no comparison. I shouldn't think too much. And I shouldn't stay around K4 anymore either..._

_

* * *

_

The next day, Naruto walked over the campus of Konoha U rather dazed. "Naruto-kun!" He stopped, looking over to see the guy who had called him. "Naruto! It's me, Haku! Wait up!"  
  
Naruto stood there as the dark haired boy came running down the stairs over to him. "Naruto," he spoke as he run up to the blonde. "It's me!" He pointed to himself. "Yuki Haku!"[12]  
  
Naruto eye's suddenly widened in remembrance. "Haku?" The boy nodded. "From Heido Junior High School?" He nodded again. A big smile suddenly graced Naruto's face. "Wah! Haku! It's really you! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I switched schools," he replied. "Our family hit the jackpot! My dad soul the piece of land he owned, which people are now using to build on, so we suddenly got rich."  
  
"Oh..." spoke the blonde.  
  
"My dad thought that education in an ordinary university wouldn't be enough, so he sent me here," he said. His smile widened. "Now we're classmates again!"  
  
"That's right!" beamed Naruto cheerfully. "I haven't seen you in such a long time. I'm so happy to see you today!" The two hugged, obviously happy to have met after such a long time.  
  
"Me too, me too!" agreed the other boy. "I heard people say that you were here. When I first got here, I was really nervous...But now that you're here, I'm not nervous at all anymore!"  
  
"That's right! With me you..." He suddenly trailed off as an image of Sasuke with a red notice popped into his head. "Actually...I think that it would be best if you didn't talk to me."  
  
Haku pouted. (A/N: XD KAWAII! ::hugs Haku:: Why can't I have an otouto-chan like him?) "Why not?" he asked. "But we're friends! How can I pretend I don't know you? When we were little, you always looked out for me! How can you tell me not to talk to you? I don't want to be alone!" He cried rather spectacularly.  
  
"All right, all right...Stop your whining..." sighed the blonde. Smiling, he grabbed Haku by the arm. "C'mon, let's go."  
  
As they walked through the halls of Konoha University, Haku marveled at the architecture and magnificence of the school, entering the Quad, the center of the school. "Wah...This place is incredible," said the boy in awe. "There must be a lot of really famous people at this school..."  
  
"Yep..." replied Naruto. "But I don't know any of them."  
  
As the two leaned over the railing, looking down into the Quad, Haku suddenly saw a group of four guys. "Eh? Who are they?" he asked Naruto. The blonde looked down to see K4 walking through the Quad. "Are they celebrities or something?" Naruto gulped in nervousness. "Hey guys!" Haku called to K4.  
  
Eyes widening in fear, Naruto grabbed Haku from behind, covering his mouth and pulling him away from the Quad. "Don't yell!" he hissed. "Listen, if you want to stay in this school and peacefully pass your classes these years, then don't have any association with those four." He pointed down to them. "Understand?"  
  
"Why?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Don't ask!" He pulled Haku away. "C'mon, let's go."

* * *

Looking out towards the lake, which stood only a few steps walk from Konoha University, Haku and Naruto sat side by side, enjoying their lunches, which Haku so kindly had bought.  
  
"Thanks for the lunch, Haku," said the blonde, popping a gourmet sushi into his mouth. "But don't you think this stuff is a little expensive?"  
  
"Don't worry about it," said the brown eyed boy. "This stuff is great!"  
  
"Yeah, it is good," commented Naruto. "But even though your family has money now, it doesn't mean you should go spending it like crazy and waste it."  
  
"Daijobou ne!" he said. "...I really miss the old days back at Heido."  
  
Naruto smiled. "Yeah, me too," he agreed. "But you aren't the same person as before. Yet, I'm still the same old Naruto, though." (A/N: He means money here.)  
  
"Heh...I'm still the same baka I used to be," spoke Haku.  
  
Naruto laughed, his blue eyes gazing out at the water. "You know, seeing an old friend again really is nice," he spoke sincerely. "This kind of feeling...I won't ever get at this school..."  
  
Haku looked at the blonde curiously. "What are you talking about, Naruto?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," replied the blonde. "I'm just really happy, that's all."  
  
Smiling and laughing, the two talked about the good old days when they were in junior high school. Haku was also delighted to inform Naruto of the current situation of all their old school mates. Unknown to the two, Sasuke glared down upon them from Konoha U. As the other member of K4 walked over to Sasuke, they noticed Sasuke glaring.  
  
"What are you looking at?" asked Shikamaru.  
  
"What are you _glaring_ at?" voiced Kiba.

* * *

Later that after noon, after lunch, Naruto and Haku walked over to their lockers. "What's your locker number?" asked Haku.  
  
"Oh, I'm 126," replied the blonde. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm 150," replied Haku. As the dark haired boy got to his locker and opened it, he noticed a rip slip of paper hanging in his locker. "Eh?" He gazed at the slip of paper. "Naruto, there's a red notice here..."  
  
Eyes widening in fear and shock, Naruto turned to Haku. Apprehension filled the blonde. _Why would Haku get K4 red notice? Is it because of me?  
_  
A smile suddenly lit on Haku's face. "Ah! Is it a welcome for transfer students?" he asked, pointing to himself.  
  
_Uchiha Sasuke, what the hell is he thinking?_  
  
And all Naruto could do was smile weakly at Haku.

* * *

Sasuke threw the ball into the air, and smashed it with a baseball bat, sending it flying into the field. As he bent down to pick up another one, he noticed Naruto running across the field towards him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" shouted the blonde once he reached him. "You pig head!" Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Haku's never even met you before! What did he do to _you_!?"  
  
Sasuke looked away, trying his best to control his anger, Dr. Zhang's words floating in his head. _Type Four are usually their own worst enemies..._ "Talk!" shouted Naruto.  
  
Unable to contain his anger and frustration anymore, Sasuke turned to Naruto and shouted, "You idiot! This is all because of you! Stupid dobe...You don't understand anything."  
  
As Sasuke lifted the bat, Naruto grabbed it, holding it down. "What do you mean?" he said. "What do you mean it's all because of me? Why should a brainless dumbarse like you say such things about me?"  
  
"I'm brainless?" retorted Sasuke. "And your friend has a brain?"  
  
"Haku?"  
  
"That's right!" he shouted. "That _ikkakusenkin_![13] I want to see which one of you will quit school first!"  
  
"I want you to take back the red notice!" shouted Naruto.  
  
"Fat chance!" retorted the dark haired man. "I, Uchiha Sasuke, have never bowed done to anybody, and I certainly won't bow done to you!"  
  
Angry, Naruto took a step closer to Sasuke, now inches away from the dark eyed boy. "For the last time!" he shouted. "I want you to take back the red notice!"  
  
"Go away!" spoke the dark haired boy as he pushed Naruto aside. Unfortunately, he did a little too hard, causing the blonde to fall to the ground. Sasuke turned around at the hear of Naruto yelping in pain.  
  
"You big jerk! Who the hell do you think you are, pushing people!" shouted Naruto.  
  
Sasuke, opened his mouth, as if to apologize, but instead came out, "It's your own damn fault!" He growled angrily. "Who told you to stay around that dumbbell? Why don't you just go to hell!"  
  
Puffing in fury, Naruto got up from his place on the ground and slapped Sasuke right across the face. "You bastard!" he shouted. "I will never forgive you for this!"  
  
"_Dobe_..." hissed the dark haired youth acidly. "You're doing all this for that dumbbell?"  
  
"That's right!" retorted the blonde. "That's exactly what I'm doing! He's a better person than you any day!"  
  
And the two stood there, in the middle of the field, fuming at each other, glaring with all the hate they could muster. If glares could kill, both would have suffered severe injuries. But this wasn't just glaring. This was another declaration of war. Sasuke was going to bring Haku down, and Naruto was going to do anything to help Haku. And so, the second war began.

* * *

"Hey! What are you doing?" cried Haku in fear as three guys wrestled him to the ground, trying to stuff a plunger into his face. The dark haired boy tried his best to keep the plunger away from his face. "Onegai, yamero! Help!" Unfortunately, he was unsuccessful as the black plunger was stuffed against his face, and another was stuck on his stomach.  
  
Just then, Naruto came to his rescue. "Go away!" he shouted, kicking one guy away. "Get out of here you goons!" And he kicked another away, and grabbed Haku by the arm, pulling the plunger off his face. "Haku, are you alright?"  
  
"I...I'm okay..." mumbled Haku, still a little dazed.  
  
"C'mon, let's go!" shouted Naruto, pulling Haku away as a mob of students came running after them. "Quickly, run away!"  
  
"No, stop them!"  
  
In the restaurant at Konoha U, Sasuke sat quietly in his seat, with the eyes of K4 and Tenten gazing on him, as the voices of Naruto and Haku screaming, and the shouts of the mob chasing after them.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
But Sasuke bit back the emotions. He refused to let up. Just then, Shikamaru chose to spoke, cutting the odd silence in half. "...But if a mob of women were chasing after me, I would let them come one at a time," he spoke. "Just try them all."  
  
"Dude, you're like a wolf in sheep's clothing..." laughed Kiba.  
  
Tenten turned to Neji. "What about you, Neji?" she asked. "Haven't found a girlfriend yet?"  
  
For a moment, the white-eyed Hyuga heir did not speak. "No..."  
  
"How come?" asked Tenten curiously, leaning her head against her hand. "It's good for a guy to get a girlfriend," she said a-matter-of-factly. "When a guy can find a nice girlfriend, then he can become a real man...Hmm..."  
  
Kiba let out a laugh at Tenten's naivety at the situation. "That's way to much, Tenten," he said, smiling. "You know that the reason Neji doesn't have a lover is because..." He suddenly fell into a silence as he realized what he almost did. His smile suddenly fell short. "Forget I said that..."  
  
"How 'bout this," said Tenten. "How about I introduce you to one of my model friends?"  
  
"No need," replied Neji quickly.  
  
The longhaired girl pouted. "I knew you were going to say that," she teased. Neji turned to her in question. All the eyes of the other K4 members were now on them. "I just can't resist teasing you. 'Cause whenever I tease you, you always have that expression..." She poked him in the cheek. "But...You can't be too serious with anybody..." Neji gazed at her intently as she said those words. "Because you'll always be my Neji." She smiled.  
  
"Eh, Tenten-san, welcome back!"  
  
She turned around to see a dark haired guy behind them. "Ah, Yuuto-san! Long time no see!" said the brunette.  
  
"You're becoming more and more beautiful every day," complimented Yuuto.  
  
Tenten smiled. "Thank you, Yuuto-san..." She got up from her seat. "Eh, let me introduce you guys. This is my old friend from high school, Hakatori Yuuto...And these four are..."  
  
"Oh, I know them," spoke Yuuto. "They're the really infamous K4. Hey guys." He turned to Neji. "This must be your boyfriend right? I saw you guys talking really closely before."  
  
Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba watched with apprehensive and annoyed looks on their faces as the bad scene unfolded. "Oh, you mean Neji? No, no...We're childhood friends...Our relationship is like that of a brother and sister..." His eyes narrowing slightly, Neji looked down.  
  
"Oh, really..." said Yuuto. "But, you too really did look like lovers before...But really you guys are more like siblings..."  
  
"We're still all going to Hawaii this spring break, right?" Shikamaru suddenly cut in, sparing Neji from any more pain. "I saw the posters already up for the cruise list."  
  
"Hawaii again?" complained Kiba, following Shikamaru's lead. "We've been there a hundred times!"  
  
"A beauty like you," Yuuto spoke to Tenten, "really only K4 can live up to you." The looks on Shikamaru and Kiba's faces fell at those words. "If he isn't your boyfriend, then it must be Sasuke-sama." A glimpse of utter pain and heartache flashed over Neji's face, as Sasuke narrowed his eyes in anger.  
  
His coal black eyes glared at Yuuto, as he slowly lifted a red notice, twirling it in his hand. He looked at it, then glared back at Yuuto, as if to say, "Dare say something like that again and I will make sure you suffer."  
  
Tenten gave a nervous smile at this. "Ah, Tenten, I better go," said Yuuto, getting the message. "I have glasses in a few minutes. I'll see you later..."  
  
"It was nice seeing you again, Yuuto-san." The man bowed a little, and turned quickly and left.  
  
Sasuke glared after Yuuto, before turning his gaze on his white-eyed friend, who held an absolute look of sheer hurt and anguish over his normally stoic features.

* * *

"Go away!" shouted Naruto as he shoved one of the mobsters away, grabbing Haku by the arm and pulling him from the ground. "Haku!" he pulled the garbage bag off the boy, which was full of dirty leaves. "Are you okay?" By now, in this stage of the war, both Haku and Naruto were now extremely dirty and tiered from running from the mob. Regrettably, as Naruto looked around, he saw the rest of the mob running towards them. "Ah! Hurry, let's go!" He grabbed Haku by the hand, as the two ran for their lives.  
  
"Stop!" The mob followed after them, water guns with black ink in them, fully loaded.  
  
Lucky enough, as the two ran into the school, they were able to lose the mob once they swerved done a hall. As Naruto passed the school bulletin board, he suddenly doubled-back (taking Haku along), having suddenly saw the poster for the spring break cruise vacation to Hawaii.  
  
"Hawaii!" said the blonde in amazement in glee. "My dream vacation...Once in my life, I will get to go to Hawaii!" He suddenly turned to see the price tag for his little dream vaca. "What! $10,000! Stupid gakis of this school...They waste so much money. I saw a cruise trip in the newspaper for only $5,000! I can go to Paris will all that money!"  
  
"Naruto..." said Haku nervously. "With this many people chasing after us, should we really be standing here?"  
  
The blonde suddenly heard voice behind them, and turned to see the mob having found them, and was now in hot pursuit. "Oh no! Hurry! Go!" He grabbed Haku by the hand and the two once again continued to run for their lives, with the mob squirting water after them.

* * *

As K4 and Tenten walked towards the Quad, everybody was no longer all- cheerful like before. Neji was walking quickly before them all, Kiba trailing by his side, with a sad Tenten, a worried Shikamaru and a pissed- off Sasuke behind them. Having quicken his pace, Kiba ran up to Neji in order to keep up with the white-eyed Hyuga.  
  
Tenten looked worriedly after Neji, but suddenly saw past him to see the mob chasing Naruto and Haku. "Go away! Aiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
As the two ran into the clearing, both were dirty, stinking, and tiered having been running from a mob of crazed lunatics bent on making them miserable. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" cried the two.  
  
"Stop running!" yelled the mob. K4 and Tenten stopped as the scene unfolded before them.  
  
"What are they doing?" asked a worried Tenten.  
  
One of the mobsters threw a coke can, which fell right before Haku's foot, causing the boy to trip and fall. Naruto, seeing this, doubled-back to help his friend. "Haku, are you okay?" said the blonde as he grabbed Haku by the arm. He turned to see K4 and a worried Tenten. _How could I let Tenten- neechan see me in my most humiliating moment?  
_  
As Naruto tried to pull the injured Haku from the ground, the mob caught up with them. "Aaaaaaaaah!" screamed Naruto as the mob sprayed them with water. Neji looked at the scene with a concerned gazed, as Sasuke smirked down upon them, satisfied with the little escapade.  
  
"Aaaaah!" the two cried as the mob splashed water on them.  
  
"That's enough." Naruto looked up to see Neji, who had stopped the mob from continuing their reign of terror.  
  
_It's Neji...Hyuga Neji actually helped me._ The white-eyed heir stood between Haku, Naruto, and the mob, keeping the two safe. _I can't believe it...  
_  
Immediately, fearing the wrath of Neji, the mob stepped away. "Neji," spoke Sasuke, who had walked up to them. The white eyed bishonen turned to his friend. "Do you know what you're doing?"  
  
"Sasuke...Stop this," spoke Neji. "This is enough."  
  
The Uchiha narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" Suddenly his eyes widened in realization. He looked down to the dirty blonde on the ground, who gazed up at Neji with adoring eyes, look to Sasuke with a glare. Sasuke turned back to Neji. "Don't tell me you _like_ him...?"  
  
Naruto turned from Sasuke, to gaze hopefully at Neji. _Please...Don't deny it...  
_  
However, Neji didn't say a thing, as if he was unable to understand why he saved Naruto, either. "If you insist to help him...I don't care if you drop out or not..." A moment of silence passed, before Sasuke suddenly grabbed Naruto by the arm. "Get up!" At then, Neji grabbed Naruto by the other arm.  
  
And the two had a pulling spree, with Naruto in the middle, Neji grabbing him by one arm, Sasuke grabbing him by the other arm. "Why do you insist on helping this _dobe_!?" shouted Sasuke.  
  
"It's my matter!" shouted Neji. Neither would let go of Naruto. The poor blonde felt as if his arms were gonna be ripped off. _Itai...itai...itai...itai...itai...itai!  
_  
"Let go!" shouted Sasuke  
  
"Ai!" cried Naruto in pain. Kiba and Shikamaru's jaws dropped as they gazed worriedly at the scene before them.  
  
"No!" Neither refused to let go.  
  
"Itai! It hurts!" cried Naruto. "Let go!" He turned to Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke, you bastard! Let go of me!" With that, Sasuke, suddenly let go, as did Neji, sending Naruto to the ground. A worried Haku ran to his side.  
  
"Fine..." growled Sasuke. "Hyuga Neji...As of this moment...We're no longer friends! From now on, I won't speak to you again!" The young heir turned and left leaving his friend to gazed sadly after him.  
  
As Shikamaru and Kiba approached Sasuke, he pushed them aside and walked on. Shikamaru and Kiba turned worriedly to each other, before Shikamaru went following Sasuke, and Kiba went to Neji. "Sasuke!" called Shikamaru, following the heir in haste.  
  
Kiba looked worried as he arrived by Neji. He turned from the leaving Uchiha to the monotone Hyuga. "What's wrong with you?" he spoke anxiously. "How did this happen?"  
  
At the hear of footsteps, Naruto turned just as Tenten bent down, brushing the dirty blonde hair out of his eyes. "How did you get this dirty?" she said. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

Back at the Konoha U building, Tenten was helping Naruto clean up, while Haku was in the washroom, near the water fountain. "I hope you don't blame them to much," said Tenten. "They're not really bad guys. It's just that sometimes...they go overboard."  
  
Naruto gave her a small shy smile as he gazed at her. _Wow...She's so pretty...Long, curly dark hair...Like a china doll...Really can't believe we're all people. Why there's such a big difference. Her skin looks so soft, and it looks as if it glows...And, she smells so nice.  
_  
Tenten wetted her handkerchief with some water. When she turned back to Naruto, she noticed he had his eyes closed, a happy smile on his face (as he was smelling her perfume). "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing! Nothing..." replied the blonde shyly.  
  
Tenten handed the handkerchief to him. "Here, use this to clean your face," she said with a smile.  
  
"Arigatou..." He took the soft handkerchief, and used it to white the smudges of dirt on his face, caused by the mob of crazed lunatics.  
  
"...Neji's expression when he saw you..." spoke the dark haired girl. "I've never seen it before...I guess he must really like you..."  
  
"Huh?" Naruto's eyes widened, as a small blush crept onto his cheeks. "No, no, no, no, no. I am way too different from Tenten-neechan. There is no way Neji would like me. The person he likes the most is Tenten-neechan, you!"  
  
Tenten gave a sad, knowing little smile. "Really..." she spoke, looking down slightly. "But I have always felt that...one day Neji would leave me...I would feel really terrible then..."  
  
_When Tenten-neechan talked just then...why did she have the same look of sorrow Neji has?_  
  
Smiling, Tenten turned back to Naruto. "Ah, there's a bit of dirt in your hair." She moved her hand to smooth out the clump of earth in Naruto's blonde locks. "No body should ever be dirty...'Cause you don't know when you're going to meet the person you like the most..."  
  
As Naruto continued to use the little handkerchief to whip the smudges off of his face, he looked down. "Wow! Those shoes are by Yamaguchi Kiko! My mom is always talking about them!" spoke Naruto in awe. "They look really nice."  
  
Tenten smiled. "Really? I really like them...When I was in France, I once heard a saying...Every person should own a really good pair of shoes...Because these pair of good shoes can take you to the most wonderful places..."[14]  
  
Naruto stared at Tenten in awe as she said those words. _Sakurazuka Tenten really is such a wonderful person...Even though we live in completely different worlds, she is still so sympathetic and kind. Compared to Jun and Yukari, they're completely different kinds of people...Tenten-neechan really is...very nice..._

_

* * *

_

  
  
The hand in the sky, touched the sun, beams of angel rays seeped through them and down upon Neji's face. He slowly, let his arm drop to his side as he looked sadly across the Konoha campus from his spot on the roof.  
  
"I really want to thank you for saving me..." Neji turned to see Naruto standing a few feet away from him, now completely clean up. He slowly walked over to the white-eyed boy. "But...I'm really sorry...Because of me, you and Sasuke aren't speaking to each other..."  
  
"It has nothing to do with you...It's just that you were in the way..." Looking down sadly, Naruto turned to go. But he stopped, and turned, looking over the edge of the building.  
  
_Why...Why did you save me just then...Because of me, you got yourself in trouble..._He turned to Neji.  
  
"Do you have something to say?" Slowly, Naruto looked down, not saying anything, as if he utter a word, their odd relationship would smash into pieces. Neji stared at the blonde for a moment, before turning back to the setting sun. "If you have nothing to say...Then just stay here..."  
  
Sky blue eyes turned to the dark haired youth next to him. Blushing, Naruto smiled, and gazed towards the dawn of dusk.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he soaked in his Jacuzzi tub in the Uchiha mansion. Alone in the silence. Alone in the nothingness. Slowly, the events of the day came floating back to him. His coal black eyes stared into oblivion as the film of his memories began to play.  
  
_"Get up!" Sasuke grabbed one of Naruto's arms, lifting him from the ground, while Neji grabbed the other.  
  
"Why do you insist of helping this dobe?"  
  
"It's my matter!"  
  
"Let go!"  
  
"Aah! Itai!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Itai! It hurts!" Naruto turned to him with a glare. "Uchiha Sasuke! You bastard! Let go of me!"  
  
Sasuke, suddenly let go, as did Neji, sending Naruto to the ground. A worried Haku ran to his side.  
  
"Fine..." growled Sasuke. "Hyuga Neji...As of this moment...We're no longer friends! From now on, I won't speak to you again!" The young heir turned and left leaving his friend to gazed sadly after him.  
_  
Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh as the water circled around him protectively. What had he done?

* * *

The moon had risen above the sky, it's gentle arms hugging the peaceful city of Konoha. As the sun had set, leaving till tomorrow, it set a blanket of darkness over the city, as the cool night breeze swam from the ocean and moonbeams glowed all around.  
  
Neji still sat there, on the rooftop of Konoha University, with Naruto by his side, the blonde sitting against the wall. The white-eyed Hyuga gazed out towards the city lights, the fireflies dancing.  
  
_I don't know why..._thought Naruto. _Even though I don't feel so well, I stayed around this stoic man, on the school roof...for the whole of the night...What does this mean? Even I don't know...Blue eyes stared at the figure next to him.  
_  
Neji looked at his cell phone. There was a message from Tenten, but he dared to open it. "The sun is going to rise soon..." he said.  
  
_Does he do this every day? Sitting and waiting for Tenten-neechan's call?  
_  
Gradually, Naruto got up from his seat against the wall and walked over to stand beside Neji. "You really don't talk much, you know that?" spoke the blonde.  
  
"I've spoken even less before..." replied Neji. (A/N: I actually think this is Neji's attempt at a joke...Not sure if I intended it or not.)  
  
"Oh..." Naruto bit his lip, before tuning to Neji. "Am I bothering you? For a whole night too."  
  
"It's all right...You didn't say much...And you weren't annoying..."  
  
Naruto smiled against the darkness. "Domo..."  
  
Neji stared into the darkness for a few moments, before jumping down from his seat on the edge of the building. Naruto turned to see Neji place something on the ground, and lit it with a lighter. "What's that?" he asked.  
  
"Move!" said Neji as he walked away from what apparently was fireworks, pulling Naruto away.  
  
The sparkling fire of light danced joyfully in the sky, whistling secrets no one could understand.  
  
"Neji! Are you crazy?" said Naruto as he stood by Neji's side, gazing at the fireworks that flew into the sky. "What do you think you're doing? Lighting fireworks in at this hour?" He nudged him slightly in the shoulder. "And you didn't even tell me!"  
  
Naruto stared at the dancing light in the sky, not seeing the small smile on Neji's face. "When I was little," said the white-eyed bishonen, "a friend told me...when it is almost dawn, the angels begin to rise towards the heavens...At this time, if you light fireworks, it attracts them to you...And all you're dreams would come true..." He turned to Naruto. "Did you ever hear of this?"  
  
The two stood, side by side as the light sparkled against the night sky, and the angels came calling. "It's so pretty," whispered the blonde.  
  
And they were content as they watched the fireworks light up the sky, and the angels came calling.

* * *

The next day, as Naruto walked to school, he was looking at a note in which Haku had given him. He pointed a little this way, then that way, making sure he wasn't in the wrong place. "Take 20 steps across the street...There's the lamp post, then he should be right there..." He looked around, but saw no Haku. "Haku!" He checked the note, then looked around. "There's nobody here...Haku!"  
  
Suddenly, something, or more precisely, someone, jumped out of the bushes. "Naruto!"  
  
"Wah!" cried the blonde in surprise. "You scared me half to death you baka!" He looked up and down Haku. The boy had a helmet on, with green leaves adorning it. He was also carrying to gigantic leaves. "Why are you dressed like that? It's so weird..."  
  
"Not it's not...It's camouflage! If I dress this way, they won't find me!" replied the brunette. "Did you get my note?"  
  
"Yeah," grumbled the blonde. "What do you want? My head really hurts..."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing really," said Haku as the two began to walk towards a sidewalk bench. "Yesterday was so cool!" He said this with a little too much enthusiasm. "I have never been chased by a mob before! It was like shooting a movie! Way cool! That's why I prepared this camouflage today, to prepare for the battle!"  
  
Naruto looked at Haku as if he was insane, before sloshing over to a bench and sitting down. He really wasn't feeling very well. He touched his forehead, feeling hot all over. "Naruto..." said Haku as he sat down by his side. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing...I'm okay..." he said weakly.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked his friend.  
  
"Daijobou...Really, I'm fine," spoke Naruto.  
  
Haku took off his helmet. "Oh, okay," he said. "Umm...About that spring break vacation, do you wanna go?"  
  
"You mean to Hawaii?" asked a red faced Naruto. "It costs $10,000...My family can use that for two months..." He shook his head. "I'm not going..."  
  
Haku pouted. Suddenly, his eyes brightened up as an idea came to mind. "Then do you want to take a yacht to Okinawa?"  
  
"A yacht to Okinawa? You're family has a yacht?" asked Naruto in awe.  
  
Smiling, Haku shook his head. "Oh no," said Haku, as he looked to the ground. "My otou-san is a _ikkakusenkin_...My mom would really want to buy a yacht, but my dad says he doesn't even know how to sail one..." Unbeknownst to Haku, Naruto was getting redder and redder. The blonde touch his face, feeling hot all over. The blonde sighed, feeling as if he was going to faint. "So instead he rented on for the holiday...The family was going to go on vacation to Okinawa, but a fortune teller told my dad not to travel in that month, so my mom an dad aren't going...which leaves the yacht to us..."  
  
Naruto closed his eyes, no longer able to stay against the dizziness. "So...Naruto, do you want to go with me?" When Haku turned, he saw Naruto collapse to the ground. "Naruto!" He bent down to his blonde friend. "Naruto! Naruto" He shook him. "What's wrong? Naruto? Naruto!"

* * *

Naruto sighed in his bed, a thermometer stuck in his mouth, his parents looking down at him worriedly. Slowly, Naruto pulled out the thermometer, and looked at it, before Tsunade snatched it out of his hand. "Let me see..." said the blonde woman.  
  
"How many degrees?" asked Jiraiya.  
  
"Oh dear...38.9 degrees!" cried the blonde.  
  
"That high?" asked Jiraiya. "Excellent! The higher the fever the better!" Tsunade bent down and felt the boy's forehead, brushing back his hair. "I never thought that our Naruto would have a high fever! Ever since he was a kid, he never even gotten sick a lot. They say that only retards and idiots don't have fevers...Now it confirms that my son isn't an idiot! Excellent!"  
  
Naruto rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about?" asked Tsunade. "But I have heard that people who are in love...are easy to get sick..." The two parent's eyes suddenly widened in realization.  
  
"Our son is in love!" the two said in union, excitedly. "Banzai, banzai, banzai!"  
  
"Eh! Can you two be quiet please!" said the blonde in annoyance. "I'm sick here..."  
  
"Oh yes, yes, yes..."  
  
"That's right, that's right..."  
  
"Then get better quickly," said Tsunade. "I made you a bowl of soup..." She placed it by his bedside table, and turned to Jiraiya. "You take care of him; I'm going to work..."  
  
"Don't worry, anata," said Jiraiya. The man sat down by Naruto's bed, took the soup and took a small bit.  
  
However, Tsunade came back just in time. "EH!" She grabbed him by the shoulders, shopping him. "How can you eat your son's soup!"  
  
"I...I'm sorry..." he spoke. "But it smells so good, and I'm so hungry...Anata, we eat carrots everyday...I'm not a rabbit! I can't live off of carrots!"  
  
"Of course you're not a rabbit," said Tsunade. "But you're almost a balding man!"  
  
"Being bald is still better than being the ass next door!"  
  
"You're not a donkey either!" said Tsunade. "But the thing is you're son is sick right now, with such a high fever, and you want to eat his only nutritious meal..." She took the bowl away from him and placed it back by Naruto. "Do have a heart!? Don't you know we're poor? Everything we use to keep Naruto at Konoha U, and our rent."  
  
"Is it that bad that I can't even eat a bit of soup?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
As the two continued to argue, Naruto really was fed up. "WILL YOU TWO PLEASE STOP ARGUING!" he shouted. The two stopped and looked to the bedridden blonde. "Can you please stop arguing...I'm sick...Can you think about me for a moment...?"  
  
With that, Tsunade shuffled Jiraiya out to work, and she stayed to take care of the sick blonde. "Naruto...Oka-san has thought it through..." spoke Tsunade after Jiraiya left. "If you think the pressure is too much, then you don't have to go to Konoha U anymore."  
  
Naruto's blonde eyes lit up. "Really?" he said hopefully.  
  
Tsunade nodded. "Really. Oka-san really thought it all through. You can just get together with that nice boy who took you home, that _ikkakusenkin_ Haku..."  
  
"Hoi!" cried Naruto in frustration as he covered his head with his blanket.  
  
"This way we can stop paying all that money for your tuition at Konoha U! Eh! Naruto, don't you think oka-san is right? I think this is pretty good!"

* * *

On their favourite spot underneath the tree sat Shikamaru and Kiba, both turned as Sasuke walked over to them. Both stared at Sasuke worriedly, but he ignored their looks. "Are you better today?" asked Kiba. Knowing what he meant, Sasuke ignored him.  
  
Being the genius that he was, Shikamaru spoke up. "I heard that Naruto got sick."  
  
Immediately, Sasuke turned to him with a slightly worried look on his face. "What?" he said, incredulous. "Dobe Naruto got sick?"  
  
Kiba smirked. "Why are you so nervous?"  
  
"No, I'm not..." said Sasuke, turning away, but still thinking about the sick blonde. "I'm not nervous..." Both Shikamaru and Kiba smirked at him disbelievingly. "I just can't believe somebody like him can get sick, too..."

* * *

Back in the Uzumaki household, Naruto woke up from an afternoon of sleeping, waking with a wet towel on his head. He turned, placing the wet towel on his bedside table. That's when he noticed Jiraiya sitting in a chair next to his bed, asleep and snoring. Smiling mischievously, Naruto lifted a hand and poked Jiraiya in the cheek. The man snorted, but did not wake. Naruto covered his mouth from giggling out loud and waking his father.  
  
"Tadaima!" called Tsunade as she arrived home from shopping. "You, you!" Jiraiya was awake, both he and Naruto hear Tsunade call in shock. "You, you! Who are you!? How did you get into our house?" Naruto got out of bed, as he and Jiraiya rushed to Tsunade. "You! What are you doing here? This is our house!"  
  
"You! You're a thief!" Tsunade rushed to Jiraiya and Naruto's side.  
  
Naruto's eyes widened in surprised. "What the hell are you doing here?" he said, obviously shocked.  
  
Sasuke turned around to face them as the blonde walked up to him. "Naruto? You know him?" asked a worried Tsunade.  
  
"You...what are you doing here?" said Jiraiya. "What are you, a pervert?" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Look at that smug look...one look and you know he's a good for nothing nobody."  
  
"That's right!" shouted Naruto, pointing to Sasuke. "He's the guy who bullied me till I was sick."  
  
"Hah!" said Jiraiya. "You little gaki! How dare you pick on our Naruto. Some guts you've got! No manners! Do you have a father? Who's your father? What's your father's name? I'm going to call your father!"  
  
Calmly taking it all in and portraying no emotion, Sasuke replied softly. "My father is Uchiha Seiishirou."  
  
"What? What did you say?" shouted Jiraiya. "Speak clearly!"  
  
"Can't hear you!" said Tsunade.  
  
"My father is Uchiha Seiishirou!" repeated Sasuke, louder this time.  
  
"Uchiha Seiishirou!" repeated Tsunade and Jiraiya together. Both suddenly got weak and sank to their knees in shock. "Uchiha Seiishirou..."  
  
Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "Ka-san, 'Tou-san, what are you doing? Why are you on you're knees?"[15]  
  
"We're not on our knees," said Tsunade weakly as she and Jiraiya slowly got up from the ground. "We just lost our footing..."  
  
"Yeah, lost our footing..." said Jiraiya. "That...Uchiha Seiishirou..."  
  
"One movie company..." stuttered Tsunade.  
  
"Two T.V. stations," stuttered Jiraiya.  
  
"Three mega casinos."  
  
"Four super computer warehouses."  
  
"176 world famous, six star hotels..."  
  
"17,845, 24 hour, all year round mega stores..."  
  
"That Uchiha Seiishirou!?" asked Tsunade and Jiraiya in union.  
  
"Yes..." said Sasuke. Beside him, Naruto groaned softly in humiliation and annoyance. "But my father is currently not in Japan. He's overseas on business. If you want to call him you can leave a message at his office."  
  
Two big fat smile suddenly lit Jiraiya and Tsunade's faces. "Ah, that's okay," said the white-haired man.  
  
"Of course you're father's not in Japan," said Tsunade.  
  
"How can somebody be as busy as him be in Japan..."  
  
"We're in Japan!" they said in union, very excited that Uchiha Sasuke was in their house. They laughed nervously together.  
  
"So that's Sasuke-sama...Uchiha Seiishirou's Sasuke-sama..." said Jiraiya laughing, "is in our house..."  
  
The two parents turned to each other. "We'll be right back," they said together, and left the room.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke turned to each other nervously, before turning away.  
  
Oh boy. This was going to be complicated, and one hell of a headache.

* * *

__

_T__O BE CONTINUED..._

__

* * *

****

**Free Talk #1  
**  
Yay! Jia's finally done chapter II! ::beams like a Christmas tree:: I am so bloody happy this stupid chapter is done. Holy crap, it has even more words than last time. T-T I thought I was going to die...Gomennasai minna-san for not updating earlier. I am like a good week pass my deadline, I know, but there had been a lot of problems I had to face, because THIS WAS DELETED ON SATURDAY!  
  
T-T Yes...Because of revenge, my father did not save half of what I wrote, and thus I was held back on my deadline. I felt like crying, but I was able to steal my father's laptop and finish the rest on it. Hey, I made up for lateness with a longer chapter. ::smile::  
  
One note I'd like to make is that the part on the psychology book "Who Are You?", I guess you probably know that that is not a real book. ::smile:: I had to add myself in this somehow. Ah...Dr. Jia Zhang...Isn't that so nice? I do want to be a psychologist one day, but that crap I wrote was just pure BS. I know it looks like Neji and Sasuke aren't friend currently, but that will change. Obviously. I am really happy as to how this turned out.  
  
I also want to apologize for making Haku such a baka. Hey, I needed a character, and he was perfect. And yay! Tenten makes here appearance. I got a lot of people wondering about the NejiTenten thing, so here it is. It will spice up more in the next chapter, though. I also know a lot of you were wondering why I made the casting roles I did. Well, I love Shikamaru, and having him as the player was the only way I could write ShikaIno. Besides, Shika deserves some badarseness.  
  
I thought I was going to pass out when I saw how many reviews I got. ::beams:: Thank you minna-san! I'm so glad you enjoy this thing. I really have never done a happy story before. Most of my fics are always angst. I like angst. For those of you who enjoy Sasuke torture, I assure you that he will be tortured. And of course, Kakashi and Iruka will make an appearance. Gaara too, of course.  
  
Anyways, hope you enjoyed this new chapter! And once again, excuse the grammar. My editor is still on vaca.  
  
Love, peace, and Kumagorou,  
  
_Jia Zhang_

_

* * *

_

__

**END NOTES**  
  
[1] T-T Yes, that line is a little awkward, but just look at Sasuke's reaction.  
  
[2] Thank you Bishiehuggler-san! Everybody needs to thank her! That's what I meant, a Vespa...  
  
[3] Jougen is hard to translate. It basically means a bunch of useless words.  
  
[4] A fukyou is really hard to translate into English. It basically means somebody who is really rich and powerful and the kind of men gold-diggers go for.  
  
[5] This is a little comparison in Chinese. The reason Naruto called Jun a black lily was because black lilies are expensive and rare, and that that they are all gold-diggers and live the high life and crap.  
  
[6] Isn't Tenten cool in my fic? The list of designers are just people I anonymously used after looking around my mom's closet.  
  
[7] I had to add myself in here somehow. Besides I do want to be a psychologist one day working in New York.  
  
[8] HAHAHAHA! This is the best! I mean, c'mon, can you imagine Sasuke in pink? With Kuma on it? Hahaha!  
  
[9] I just never thought Neji as the type to say the cheery "Moshi moshi?" I had to think of an alternative.  
  
[10] I really don't know how much the most expensive fist costs. So this will be an $80 fish. :P  
  
[11] People actually do sell blood in Asian. Not funny. It's one of the reasons why there is such a high AIDs level there. T-T  
  
[12] I don't know what Haku's last name is, and I really could care less. So I just made it up. Yuki Haku works. It would literally mean "white snow".  
  
[13] Ikkakusenkin basically means someone who got rich very quickly.  
  
[14] This is one of my most favourite words of philosophy...  
  
[15] In Asian culture, bowing down to some means they are really powerful and stuff.

* * *

****

**kyme:** Yay! The first reviewer of my fic! Thank you! I'm glad you like this fic. And yes, all the chapters are gonna be this long. And longer. It will drive Jia insane, but at least there are people who enjoy this. This fic is a crossover with Meteor Garden, which is a Taiwanese drama based on Hana Yori Dango, a manga by Kamio Yoko. It doesn't actually mean boys over flowers, but actually dango over flowers. Dango is a sweet Japanese food, which we've all seen Anko eat. ::smile::  
  
**Ayako:** Oh, I'm happy you find this interesting. It will get better. I promise. And you really should check out Meteor Garden. It really is very funny.  
  
**doodlepye:** Yes. Poor Naruto indeed. At least he doesn't have a sad and painful past. And here it is! More Kaze to Konoha!  
  
**Maboroshi-hime:** Yay! Another MG fan! You should check out the Hana Yori Dango section, they've got so many MG fics there! ::giggles:: I saw the series a while ago, but I still love to read MG crossovers. They're just fun. Yep, you're right, Sasuke is Ah Zi, Neji is Lei, Shika is Xi Men, and Kiba is Mei Zhou. I'm sure you know what an arse Sasuke is gonna be...::evil laughter:: He will suffer!  
  
**Cookie6:** Oh, thank you! Hope you enjoy this new chappie!  
  
**sasukenarutoluver:** I'm happy you like this. Yes, I am aware of the Viz published manga. But I just can't stand the manga for some reason. I like the MG drama better.  
  
**Lostlily:** Arigatou! ::smiles:: Hope you like this chapter!  
  
**kiowen:** Yeah...It was really long. But Chinese dramas are really, really long. So all my chapters are gonna be over 10K words. I'm gonna mount to over 100K words by the end of this thing. There was a lot of slave working. T-T But thank Megami-sama my editor is on vaca, other wise I would have died soon. I'm so glad you like this fic! ::gushes:: People are so nice!  
  
**Jenniyah:** Yep...five hours...T-T I died for a while then. This chapter was even worse to do since my dad forgot to save my stuff for me. T-T It was terrible! But at least I got it done. Sorry for the long wait! I enjoy MG crossovers too, and since I never found a Naru one, I thought I'd do it. I'm glad you're enjoying this!  
  
**Anime Lass:** T-T ::tears spring out of Jia's eyes:: I can't breath...THANK YOU! DOMO! I'm on your favourite list! ::does the happy dance:: Hope I continue to meet your expectations and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!  
  
**Mufukiscarzued:** Yes, a lot of people are a little weird at my placing of positions. But I really like the NejiNaru pairing, and I like the TentenNeji pairing too. Besides, I think Tenten made a really good Jin.  
  
**Mister Pineapple:** First of all, I gotta say, I love your penname! It's so cute! Ah! I'm so glad you enjoy this. ::eyes sparkle:: Nobody has ever complimented me like that before! Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou! ::bows::  
  
**Bishiehuggler:** THANK YOU SO MUCH BISHIEHUGGLER-SAN! That was exactly what I was thinking, I just totally don't know what it was called. Thank you so much! I'm glad you like this. Yes, the idea is a little cliché, but it's still fun. T-T I'm sorry about the grammar. My editor is off on vaca...::cries:: So she can't edit for me...When Tsubasa-senpai is back, I'm sure this will be even better. She's awesome. Even though she is deadly scary...  
  
**DaggerZero:** Yes! I totally agree with you! Shika is a little off as Xi Men, but I have to have a ShikaIno pairing. It's my only favourite Naruto het pairing...Hehehe...I'm such a yaoi nut. Yes! The running bus scene! I rules! I will torture Sasuke! Hahaha! Thank you for the review! ::smiles::  
  
**taggED:** I'm so happy you loved it! ::screams in glee:: So many people enjoy this fic! I'm so happy! Hana Yori Dango is too much of shoujo manga for me to read, so I watch this Taiwanese drama based on it called Meteor Garden, and that's what I'm basing this on. You should check out MG. It is really good!  
  
**himitsu:** Yes...the long long fic...I know Naru-chan is a little girly, but it can't be helped. After all, he is playing a girl's part. Besides, our beloved kitsune-chan's seiyuu is a girl...  
  
**Muchacha:** T-T ::tears of happiness:: Oh I'm so glad I'm not disappointing you Muchaha-san! But I gotta say, it is extremely hard for me to make Neji sound hot. Well, the fact that fangirls think he's hot is a plus, but his eyes just drive me nuts! I'm so glad you enjoy this fic, and I hope you continue to enjoy it! Thank you!  
  
**violently happy:** I'm not a liar! T-T Here's a little bit of NejiTenten, but there'll be more to come. But I gotta warn you...This is a SasuNaruNeji triangle...  
  
**Kaelas:** I'm so glad you enjoy this! Yes, I agree, poor Naruto, but Sasuke's reaction is just...::giggles: He's such a butthead.  
  
**Firess Ifrit Devil:** KYA! ::beams with happiness: I'm so happy you like this! I too think that MG 1 is better than 2. 2 just got really weird. Unfortunately, I won't be able to fit all the Naru characters into this fic. But Sakura and Gaara will be here, as well as other favourites, like Kakashi, Iruka and my wonderful Godly ITACHI-SAMA! ::drools::  
  
**Iceheart19:** Hahaha! I'm glad you like this! I thought they would fit! I know the "nice guy" line was little odd, but I live in Canada, a country where Gay marriage is legal, so I don't give shit about that stuff. Naru is our little uke, so obviously he needs a good seme...Hehehe...Shika just had to play my playboy. He's just so awesome! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
**Ria Sakazaki:** So glad you enjoyed this! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
**Kami:** Oh! Thank you! I'm so glad you love this! ::goes all giddy with happiness:: Yes, just enough of bastard Sasuke. Teeheehee...Yes...I know. The chapters are damn long. But they are going to always be over 10K for this fic. Hope you enjoy this extra long chapter...  
  
**Chi:** Yep...But as you can see, not Gaara.  
  
**Infamous-otaku03:** ::beams:: Another kind review. At this rate, the size of my ego is going to be huge! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
**H4t5uh4ru:** Miya-chan I hate to type your penname. ::hugs Miya-chan:: But thank you for readying this and reviewing! Yes, yes, I know 10K words are too long, but it couldn't be helped! MG has really long episodes! But I don't have any fight scene. Well, okay, maybe one, but it isn't so violent. I'm keeping this as G! ::hugs Miya some more:: Here's the Tenten chapter! I did it just for you! ::waves _"Miya-chan loves NejiTenten"_ flag::  
  
**Sabaku ai.Tsuki:** T-T ::tears spring from Jia's eyes:: TSUKI-SAN! YOU READ MY FIC! ::bounces off the walls in glee:: I'm so happy you like this! I am so honoured! ::does the happy dance:: I'm gonna be happy all day just because of your review. Gawd, you're so kind! I love your fic so much! And I'm happy you like mine! ::goes all gooey:: I'm on your favourites list...Jia is so happy...::tears continue to spring from Jia's eye, making her look oddly like Gai::  
  
::has a heart-attack:: HOLY CRAP! I'm so happy so many people enjoy this fic! Yes, I do realize my chapters are extraordinarily long, but it really can't be help. But I think more the better, don't you? ARIGATOU GOZIMASU MINNA-SAN! ::dies from writing so much::

* * *

© July, 2004 by Jia Zhang. All rights reserved.


	3. Kaze to Konoha Special Chapter

**Disclaimer:** ::glares at lawyers:: I don't own Naruto or Meteor Garden. ::grumbles:: Happy now you dark suit wearing freaks!?  
  
**Warning:** Possible sappiness and angst due to the author's deep state of depression and insanity. It was this or she goes to visit her happy dinner knife.

* * *

****

****

**Hanazakari**  
  
_ Or_  
  
My Memory Puzzle  
  
_Kaze to Konoha Special Chapter_  
  
By Jia Zhang

* * *

I have spent many nights, in the emptiness, alone, staring into the sky. The moon wraps its arms around me often, but it brings me no comfort. Sometimes, this abyss is oddly comforting, giving me some sort of sympathy I cannot receive from anyone else. Yet, at other times, it is the cruelty of my fate, for at times I wonder if I will forever be this way...Lost in these forlorn dreams, waiting for my sweet rhapsody.  
  
Yes.  
  
That is what I am always doing; waiting, in an insomniac state, forever, hopelessly waiting for her.  
  
I am not a fortuneteller, and I can't see into anyone's future, much less my own. But I feel that my fate will always be entwined with her's. I know what it was like in the beginning. But, I fear how it shall be in the end.  
  
She often reminds me of flowers that have just bloomed, their soft petals spread wide, gracing towards the shining Sun. Or should I say that I am the Moon, forever in trap in her gravity. I would be lost without her. Without her, my nights really would be in emptiness, in nothingness, in my dark, dark abyss.  
  
I was not like other children when I was young. My heart was carved deep inside a plasticine mold, shut in a place even I couldn't get to.  
  
I used to watch them play, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba. They were able to smile, to laugh, to enjoy and bask in the bliss of our childhood. But I could not. I was not like them, and I knew that. I could not smile the way they did. I could not enjoy life the way they did. I could not _feel_ the way they did. And I envied, every second of every minute of every moment, I envied them.  
  
It hurt so much not to be able to feel the world as my dear friends could. Most would have abandoned me, but they stuck by my side, through everything. But they did not know what to do about my hidden heart, and the pain I felt.  
  
I wished so much...to be able to...live.  
  
I didn't understand why I wasn't like my friends. I didn't understand why I couldn't laugh, or smile as easily as they did. And I couldn't understand this pain that tore at my insides. Every night, as I drifted off to sleep, the darkness would come to me, beckoning me to the point of insanity, where I couldn't tell what was real and what was fantasy. I was always looking down into the vertigo, through this mad kaleidoscope.  
  
Why I was the way I was...I couldn't understand it. And I don't think I ever will.  
  
When I met her, however...Everything changed. Everything became...different. I was no longer caught inside a strait jacket, struggling against my sanity.  
  
She showed me how wonderful it is to live, and how beautiful life could be.  
  
I have always known that I loved her. For as long as I have known her, I have loved her, more than anything else.  
  
But...I never know what she feels for me...  
  
She parted the fog of my vision, and let me sail my ship safely through the storm. But I could never find the port. Her feelings...are always unknown to me.  
  
That is what pains me the most. She has taught me so much, showed me the world...But I don't even know if she realizes my feelings or not. I have dreamed the day where she would love me the way I love her. How beautiful everything would be then.  
  
But I always wake up from the dream and I am always forced back into reality.  
  
It always seems like she will never feel any more for me than she already does. But I will always cling onto that dream. I will not let go.  
  
It is another night. I look out to the stars that shine like fireflies.  
  
He has stayed with me all night. I wonder why. He hasn't uttered a word...Not a single word.  
  
He's not like anyone I know.  
  
Even without her on this night, I feel an odd bliss with him.  
  
I call out to the Angels with him as dawn approaches. Maybe...they will answer my call. Maybe they will make my dream come true.  
  
What do you think?

* * *

__

_Owari_

__

* * *

****

**Free Talk #2**  
  
I am extremely depressed right now. And I probably will be for several days. So please, do not expect anything from me anytime soon. Originally, I was hoping to finish chapter 3 by my deadline of next, next Wednesday. But, it doesn't look like it now. So, instead, I did a little "fic within a fic". This is just a little angst piece, with not too much sap I think. I don't think you guys are dumb, so I'm not going to bother to say whom I wrote it about.  
  
My current emotional problems shouldn't last too long, I hope. And I promise I will get the next chapter up soon. One thing I keep reading in my reviews is that people find this to be like Hana Yori Dango/Meteor Garden a little too much. Excuse me for being a little snippy, but it's a crossover/parody. I think that's the point. As for the grammar errors, my BETA/EDITOR is on VACATION in EUROPE. Unless Miya-chan, my hopeless Naruto crazed friend, has enough patience to edit over 10K of words, there will be errors. It's not like it's gonna kill you or anything...But...  
  
For this fic, and only this fic I am optioning for a new beta. Aku Tsubasa, my current editor/beta, won't be back till September, when she starts her last year at high school, and she will be extremely busy. So, since this is my major project for the next while, if you feel that you have the qualities of being a beta for this fic, please send an e-mail to me.  
  
Lastly, for those of you who find Naruto a little too girly, please know that...1) He is replacing a female character, 2) He is the uke of this story, and 3) Every time I write about him I tend to think of him as a girl...So...whatever...Megami-sama, I need to go back to writing angst soon. Thank everything holy for the fact that Neji is an angsty.  
  
To those who have support this BS fic of a romantic comedy, thank you. For those who think that I can't write a romantic comedy, you're right. Now, I will go and die...  
  
Arigatou gozimasu minna-san,  
  
_Jia Zhang_  
  
(Current Status: Depressed)


End file.
